wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Kwanzye
Super Smash Bros Kwanzye Release Date November 18 2017 Worldwide Platform: PC Announced Characters Annouced in December 19 2016 Mario Mario Luigi Mario Peach Mario Bowser Mario Boom Boom (Newcomer) Mario Donkey Kong Donkey Kong/Mario King K Rool Donkey Kong Tiki Tong (Newcomer) Donkey Kong Yoshi Yoshi/Mario Fox Starfox Falco Starfox Link Legend of Zelda Kirby Kirby's Dreamland Bomberman Bomberman Joanna Dark Perfect Dark Pit Kid Icarus Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Tails Sonic the Hedgehog Amigo Samada de Amigo Scrooge McDuck Ducktales Pikachu Poke'mon Meowth (Newcomer) Poke'mon Korrina Poke'mon May Poke'mon Lillie (Newcomer Poke'mon) Bert Bert & Ernie Ernie Bert & Ernie Finn Adventure Time Jake Adventure Time Ice King Adventure Time Uto Uto & Kago Kago Uto & Kago Marth Fire Emblem Ike Fire Emblem Nights Nights Spongebob Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Spongebob Squarepants Homer Simpson Simpsons Shrek Shrek Peter Griffin Family Guy Chris McLean Total Drama Don Total Drama Lumpy Happy Tree Friends Rayman Rayman Yui (Newcomer) Collecter Yui Abe Clone High Torie (Newcomer) World of Boxes Little Mac Punch Out Ryu Street Fighter Wreck it Ralph Wreck it Ralph Festro Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa Mem Supernoobs Zem Supernoobs Frylock Aqua Teen Hunger Force Carl Brutananadileski Aqua Teen Hunger Force Leopold Slikk Angry German Kid Harold Slikk Angry German Kid Trish Stratus WWE Puff Puff Ray Humbert Your Favorite Martian Zumbah (Newcomer) Safari Zimbawee Fele (Newcomer) Melolee Fangbone (Newcomer) Fangbone Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo Turok Turok Butthead Beavis & Butthead Vela Jet Force Gemini Bill (Newcomer) Fangbone Alvin (Newcomer) Alvin and the Chipmunks Announced in January 7 2017 Flippy Happy Tree Friends Cuddles Happy Tree friends Kendra safari Zimbawee (Newcomer) King Candy Wreck it Ralph King Dedede Kirby Ness Earthbound Captain Falcon F Zero Samus Metroid Zero Suit Samus Metroid Natsumi Hinata Sgt Frog Undertaker WWE Stone Cold Steve Austin WWE Zelda Legend of Zelda Rigby Regular Show Mordecai Regular Show Lincoln Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Garfield Garfield and Friends Azuka Kazada Tekken Fighter (Newcomer) Patrick Star Spongebob Squarepants Announced in January 14 2017 Megaman Megaman Lilsie Mythical Dream World (Newcomer) Shelly Mythical Dream World (Newcomer) Grim Reaper Adventures of Billy and Mandy Koblov (Newcomer) Evil Con Carne Fred Flintstone The Flinstones Barney Rubble The Flintstones Leonard Total Drama Announced in February 5 2017 Gloobox Rayman Barbara Rayman Pacman Pacman The Fart Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Gweelok Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Bart Simpson The Simpsons Stan Smith American Dad Edge WWE Sheamus WWE Carmella (Newcomer) WWE Banjo Banjo & Kazooie Kazooie Banjo & Kazooie Mumbo Banjo & Kazooie Wobbuffet (Newcomer) Pokemon Gardevoir (Newcomer) Pokemon Fuuka (Newcomer) Vivid Strike Lucy (Newcomer) Fairy Tail Rosalina Mario Bowser Jr & Koopalings Mario Lucina Fire Emblem Announced in March 6 2017 Mikey Digimon Angela Digimon (Newcomer) Nene Digimon Christopher Digimon (Newcomer) Shoutmon Digimon Doryuumon Digimon Ballistamon Digimon Cutemon Digimon Master Shake Aqua Teen Hunger Force MEatwad Aqua Teen Hunger Force Dawn Pokemon Hilda Pokemon Shauna Pokemon Slog Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Dingle Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Bromanor Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Atndorf Ducktales Dr Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog Ami Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Yumi Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Ganondorf Legend of Zelda Robin Teen Titans Jinx Teen Titans Gizmo Teen Titans Grizz We Bare Bears Tony the Tiger Goanimate Brock Lesnar WWE Lita WWE Mark Henry WWE Vader WWE Rookie-Mario (Newcomer) Popple-Mario (Newcomer) Nabbit-Mario (Newcomer) Alex The Lion Madagscar Manfred Ice Age Announced in April 2 2017 Bianca Poke'mon Polbeige Plumber's Academy (Newcomer) Roukus Mandolian Range (Newcomer) Waluigi Mario Daisy Mario Ryuko Matoi Kill la Kill (Newcomer) Mako Mankanshoku Kill La Kill (Newcomer) Nui Harime Kill la Kill Panda We Bare Bears Ice Bear We Bare Bears Timmy Turner Fairly Oddparents Denzel Crocker Fairly Oddparents Vicky Fairly Oddparents Mr Krabs Spongebob Squarepants A-KO Project A-KO (Newcomer) Yamada B Gai H Kei Sting WWE/WCW Golberg WWE-WCW Stephanie McMahon WWE Vince McMahon WWE Shane McMahon WWE (Newcomer) Andre The Giant WWE Bret Hart WWE The Big Show WWE Dean Ambrose WWE Sgt Slaughter WWE Randy Savage WWE Roman Reigns WWE Seth Rollins WWE Sheamus WWE Ultimate Warrior WWE Bunsen Bunsen is a Beast (Newcomer) Amanda Killman Bunsen is a Beast (Newcomer) Steven Universe Steven Universe Villager Animal Crossing Wii Fit Trainer Wii Fit Bayonetta Bayonetta Corrin Fire Emblem Roy Fire Emblem Lucas Earthbound Funky Kong Donkey Kong Aria Aria the Scarlett Ammo Cyborg Teen Titans Beast Boy Teen Titans Raven Teen Titans Starfire Teen Titans Wario Warioware/Mario Bagular Bomberman Dr Weird Aqua Teen Hunger Force Stan Smith American Dad Brian Griffin Family Guy Krusty Clown The Simpsons (Newcomer) Frank Grimes The Simpsons (Newcomer) Benson Regular Show Skips Regular Show Dudley Puppy Tuff Puppy Kitty Katswell Tuff Puppy Brooke Tessmacher TNA Chef Pee Pee SuperMarioLogan Jackie Chu SuperMarioLogan Claire Redfield Resident of Evil Chun Li Street Fighter Zangief Street Fighter Corey Riffin Grojband Laney Riffin Grojband Giggles Happy Tree Friends Gilius Golden Axe Phineas Phineas and Ferb Ferb Phineas and Ferb Duncan Total Drama Gwen Total Drama Heather Total Drama Owen Total Drama Noah Total Drama Three Seven Little Monsters Four Seven Little Monsters Seven Seven Little Monsters Dr Doofenschmirtz Phineas and Ferb Axel Chains Your Favorite Martian Bonnie Poke'mon Lucario Poke'mon Greninja Poke'mon Iris Poke'mon Mallow Poke'mon (Newcomer) Lana Poke'mon (Newcomer) Juniper Lee Juniper Lee Korra Legend of Korra Leroy Leroy & Rex Rex Leroy & Rex Johnny Cage Mortal Kombat Sonya Blade Mortal Kombat Jax Mortal Kombat Lui Kang Mortal Kombat Scorpion Mortal Kombat Sub Zero Mortal Kombat Star Star Vs Forces of Evil Marco Star Vs Forces of Evil Heauther Pixies of Symphonia Lord of the Dead Turok Pizza Steve Uncle Grandpa Mr Gus Uncle Grandpa Popeye Popeye Olyve Oil Popeye Bluto Popeye Henry Horrid Henry Peter Horrid Henry Margaret Horrid Henry Alistea Blastempre New Fantasy Gruve Reala Nights Noodle Gorillaz (Newcomer) Annoying Orange Annoying Orange Announced in May 7 2017 Finn Balor WWE (Newcomer) Paige WWE Brie Bella WWE Nikki Bella WWE Butch WWE (Newcomer) Luke WWE (Newcomer) Eliot Kid Eliot Kid (Newcomer) Mina Eliot Kid (Newcomer) Katyoo Eliot Kid (Newcomer) Jeremy Kid (Newcomer) Black Bear Goanimate Yellow Horse Goanimate Waluigi Mario Waddle Dee Kirby Gruntila Banjo & Kazooie Charlotte WWE Dana Brooke WWE (newcomer) Sasha Banks WWE (Newcomer) Bayley WWE (Newcomer) Shezow Shezow (Newcomer) Joey Atomic Puppet (Newcomer) AP Atomic Puppet (Newcomer) Captain Atomic (Newcomer) Yin Street Fighter Yang Street Fighter El Fuerte Street Fighter Sakura Street Fighter (Newcomer) Cammy White Street Fighter (Newcomer) Captain M Bison Street Fighter Ling Xiayou Tekken Fighter (Newcomer) Sagat Street Fighter Zangief Street Fighter Duck Hunt Duck Hunt Wii Fit Trainer Wii Fit Aiden English WWE (Newcomer) Alberto Del Rio WWE Bubba Ray Dudley WWE Damian Sandow WWE Daniel Bryan WWE D Von Dudley WWE Kalisto WWE (Newcomer) Neville WWE Jey Uso WWE Jimmy Uso WWE Rey Mysterio WWE Ryback WWE The Rock WWE Simon Gotch WWE (Newcomer) Sin Cara WWE (Newcomer) Altair Bomberman Orion Bomberman Artemis Bomberman Regulus Bomberman Sirius Bomberman Anthdorf Ducktales Diddy Kong Donkey Kong Dixie Kong Donkey Kong Chunky Kong Donkey Kong Tiny Kong Donkey Kong Lanky Kong Donkey Kong Cranky Kong Donkey Kong Klump Donkey Kong Krusha Donkey Kong Benatar Your Favorite Martian Deejay Your Favorite Martian Shitty G Your Favorite Martian Leonard Total Drama Dave Total Drama Sky Total Drama Shawn Total Drama Ennui Total Drama Crimson Total Drama Macarthur Total Drama Sanders Total Drama Alexa Poke'mon Charizard Poke'mon Mewtwo Poke'mon Fiona Shrek Lord Faaruadd Shrek (Newcomer) Fairy Godmother Shrek (Newcomer) Johnny Test Johnny Test Dukey Johnny Test Mr Mittens Johnny Test Mr Black Johnny Test Mr White Johnny Test Mr Test Johnny Test Craig Dinosaur Office (Newcomer) Sour Bill Wreck it Ralph Cathy Monster Buster Club (Newcomer) Strawberry Shortcake Strawberry Shortcake) Mikey Bunsen is a Beast (Newcomer) Nina Pinkie Pixel King Hippo Punch Out Boris the Bear Knokimov Ready 2 Rumble Wolf Star Fox Twilight Sparkle My Little Pony (Newcomer) Discord My Little Pony (Newcomer) Yooka Yooka Laylee (Newcomer) Laylee Yooka Laylee (Newcomer) Dr Puzz Yooka Laylee (Newcomer) Dr Quack Yooka Laylee (Newcomer) Capital B Yooka Laylee Announced in June 4 2017 Jeffy SuperMarioLogan (Newcomer) Brooklyn Guy SuperMarioLogan (Newcomer) Harry Harry & Bunnie (Newcomer) Bunnie Harry & Bunnie (Newcomer) Ashley Warioware (Newcomer) Baby Mario Mario (Newcomer) Dr Mario Mario Superstar Diddy Donkey Kong Wizard Scrooge Scrooge Ghostmanurge Scrooge Hades Scrooge Magica De Evil Scrooge Lusamine Pokemon (Newcomer) Monkey D Luffy One Piece Super Dave Daredevil Super Dave Daredevil (Newcomer) Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget Penny Gadget Inspector Gadget Brain Gagdet Inspector Gadget Celica Fire Emblem (Newcomer) Robin Fire Emblem Dark Matter Waddle Dee Kirby Dark Matter Kirby (Newcomer) Dark Pit Kid Icarus Paluntena id Icarus Decidueye Poke'mon (Newcomer Incineroar Poke'mon (Newcomer) Primarina Poke'mon (Newcomer) Magearna Poke'mon (Newcomer) Monita Nintendo Land Greninja Poke'mon Duck Hunt Duck Hunt Squirtle Poke'mon Ice Climbers Ice Climbers Inkling Splatoon (Newcomer) Krystal Star Fox Shiek Legend of Zelda MR Game & Watch Game & Watch Mrs Serman & Watch Game & Watch Paper Mario Mario(Newcomer) Olimar & Alph Pikmin Purah LEgend of Zelda (Newcomer) Shulk Xenobade Elma Xenoblade (Newcomer) Ravio Legend of Zelda (Newcomer) R.O.B. R.O.B. Ace Get Ace (Newcomer) Tina Get Ace (Newcomer) Ned Get Ace (Newcomer) Hilda Momsi Get Ace (Newcomer) Spring Man Arms (Newcomer) Robin Girl Arms (Newcomer) Twintelle Arms (Newcomer) Takamaru Mysterious Murasame Castle (Newcomer) Tethu Ever Oasis Tetra Legend of Zelda (Newcomer) Yarn Yoshi Yoshi (Newcomer) Meti Metroid Jodi Summers F Zero Toad Mario (Newcomer) Toadette Mario (Newcomer) Tap Trial Girl Rhythm Heaven (Newcomer) Birch Small My Life Me (Newcomer) Victini Poke'mon (Newcomer) Zoda F Zero (Newcomer) Beat Jet Set Radio Gum Jet Set Radio Vyse Skies of Aracadia Announced in July 10 2017 Billy Dilley Billy Dilley (Newcomer) Zeke Billy Dilley (Newcomer) Marsha Billy Dilley (Newcomer) Zartran Billy Dilley (Newcomer) Chuck Chuck's Choice (Newcomer) Mila Chuck's Choice (Newcomer) Lori Loud (Newcomer) Leni Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Dipper Gravity Falls Mabel Gravity Falls Grunkle Stan Gravity Falls Dan Gravity Falls (Newcomer) Gibeon Gravity Falls (Newcomer) Parifica Gravity Falls (Newcomer) Soos Gravity Falls Wendy Gravity Falls Leonardo Ninja Turtles Raphael Ninja Turtles Donatello Ninja Turtles Michaelangelo Ninja Turtles Sumner Gauntlet McGee Camp Lakebottom Gretchen Camp Lakebottom Squish Camp Lakebottom Buttsquat Camp Lakebottom Armis Camp Lakebottom Sawyer Camp Lakebottom Ben Bones Freaktown (Newcomer) Lenny Freaktown (Newcomer) Priscilla Freaktown (Newcomer) Lord Cuddles Freaktown (Newcomer) Evil Monkey Family Guy (Newcomer) D.D. Danger Danger & Eggs (Newcomer) Philip Danger & Eggs (Newcomer) Duckman Duckman (Newcomer) Taylor Freaktown (Newcomer) Oni Street Fighter Gouken Street Fighter Akira Kingdom of Hearts (Newcomer) Tyler Bowman Supernoobs Jennifer Shope Supernoobs Kevin Supernoobs Roach Supernoobs MEgamind Megamind (Newcomer) Kevin Nash WWE Cesaro WWE Jeff Hardy WWE Matt Hardy WWE Austin Aries WWE (Newcomer) Naomi WWE Naomi (FZ) Fuzion Frenzy Sam Fuzion Frenzy Timmy Turner Fairly Oddparents Mr Turner Fairly Oddparents Denzel Crocker Fairly Oddparents Mr Big Catboy2001 (Newcomer) Evil Dinosaur Catboy2001 (Newcomer) Dark Dinosaur Catboy2001 (Newcomer) Menstfruso Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (Newcomer) Ronerald SMFA (Newcomer) Horndread SMFA (Newcomer) Jakeass SMFA (Newcomer) Godwhi SMFA (Newcomer) Glenmoo SMFA (Newcomer) Eztikiel SMFA (Newcomer) Nervizard SMFA (Newcomer) Clay SMFA (Newcomer) Sid the Sloth Ice Age Diego Ice Age Crash Ice Age Eddie Ice Age Buck Ice Age (Newcomer) Rob Vam Dam WWE Christian WWE Chris Benoit WWE Kurt Angle WWE Booker T WWE Splendid Happy Tree Friends The Mole Happy Tree Friends Disco Bear Happy Tree friends Handy Happy Tree Friends Master Splinter Ninja Turtles April ninja Turtles Campaigner Turok Guardian Turok Fireborn Turok Oog Aqua Teen Hunger Force Santa Claus Teen Titans Go (Newcomer) Bad Mr Frosty Clay Fighter (Newcomer) The Blob Clay Fighter (Newcomer) Sumo Santa Clay Fighter (Newcomer) Abyss TNA Jiggluwilla Jiggluwilla (Newcomer) Luna Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Luan Loud Loud house (Newcomer) Lynn Loud Jr Loud House (Newcomer) Lucy Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Lana Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Lola Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Lisa Loud Loud House(Newcomer) Loki Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Loni Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Luke Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Lane Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Lynn Loud Jr Boy Loud House (Newcomer) Lars Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Leif Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Leix Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Levi Loud Loud House (Newcomer) Alder Poke'mon Oh Shiitake Mushroom Oh Shiitake Mushroom (Newcomer) Chowder Chowder Mung Daal Chowder Schnitzel Chowder Truffles Chowder Panini Chowder Ms Endive Chowder Gazpacho Chowder (Newcomer) Carl Bruntanandileski Retro Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Newcomer) Caillou Caillou Goanimate Rosie Caillou Goanimate (Newcomer) Dora Dora Goanimate (Newcomer) Bear Bear Goanimate (Newcomer) Macusoper Goanimate Memy9909 Goanimate The Miz WWE British Bulldog WWE Andre the Giant Retro WWE The Rock Retro WWE Christian WWE Edge WWE Edge Retro WWE Damian Sandow WWE Alberto Del Rio WWE Maryse WWE (NewcomeR) Ganondorf Legend of Zelda(Orcarina of Time) Ganondorf Legend of Zelda (Twilight) Donkey Kong 64 Donkey Kong Bowser 8 Bit Mario (Newcomer) Saber Marionette Saber Marionette (Newcomer) Banjo & Kazooie Banjo & Kazooie Gruntila (Retro) Banjo & Kazooie Diddy Kong 64 Donkey Kong Natsu Fairy Tail Newcomer Lucy Fairy Tail (Newcomer) Erza Fairy Tail Newcomer Mario (Retro) Mario Fox (Retro) Starfox Falco (Retro) Starfox Dr Puzz Yooka Laylee (Newcomer) Shangri Llama Ice Age Newcomer Brooke Ice Age Newcomer R Truth WWE Blaze Feilding Streets of Rage Count Wretcher Billy Dilley Newcomer Natsumi Hinata Sgt Frog Sgt Frog Sgt Frog Doopliss Mario (Newcomer) Boohemoth Mario (Newcomer) Wario (Retro) Mario Lifty Happy Tree Friends Shifty Happy Tree Friends Amy Rose Sonic the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Sonic the Hedgehig Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Brie Bella WWE Nikki Bella WWE Diamond Dallas Page WWE Announced in August 27 2017 Muscle Man Regular Show KO OK KO (Newcomer) Edin OK KO (Newcomer) Rad OK KO (Newcomer) Mr Garr OK KO (Newcomer) Reptile Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat Jack Swagger WWE Izzy Total Drama Abe Clone High Gandhi Clone High Jake Roberts WWE Jenny MLATR Dr Wakeman MLATR Joe Musashi Shinobi MVP WWE/TNA Fox Girl Kouka and Bibi (Newcomer) Raccoon Kouka and Bibi (Newcomer) Ganma Girls Ganma Girls Hamster Hunter Hamster Hunter Cassie Hamster Hunter Diego WWE (Newcomer) Primo WWE (Newcomer) Fernado WWE (Newcomer) Epico WWE (Newcomer) Triple H WWE Shane McMahon WWE (Newcomer) Jinder Mahal WWE (Newcomer) Brodus Clay WWE Mario (Supermariologan) Mario Rosalina (Supermariologan) Mario Shrek (Supermariologan) Mario Black Yoshi Supermariologan (Newcomer) Toad (Supermariologan (Newcomer) Bowser (Supermariologan) Mario Bowser Jr (Supermariologan) Mario Joseph Supermariologan (Newcomer) Cody Supermariologan (Newcomer) Ennui Total Drama Crimson Total Drama Geoff Total Drama Brody Total Drama Macarthur Total Drama Sanders Total Drama Courtney Total Drama Duncan Total Drama DJ Total Drama Adolf Hitler Real Life Bruce Lee Real Life Croyt Real Life Ronald Ramreiz Angry Domician Kid Aj Styles WWE/TNA Zugor Uto & Kago Yokozuna WWE Ric Flair WWE Earthquake WWE Larry Lybzbko WWE/WCW (Newcomer) Arn Anderson WWE/WCW (Newcomer) Donkey Kong (Blockfrog) Donkey Kong Diddy Kong (Blockfrog) Donkey Kong Cranky Kong (Blockfrog) Donkey Kong King K Rool (Blockfrog) Donkey Kong Klump (Blockfrog) Donkey Kong Krusha (Blockfrog) Donkey Kong Blockfrog Blockfrog (Newcomer) Fatty Blockfrog (Newcomer) Mad Mike Sonic the Hedhegoh McGrizz Sonic the Hedgehog Arthur Arthur/Goanimate DW Arthur Bradhshaw WWE JBL WWE Faarooq WWE (Newcomer) The Godfather WWE (Newcomer) Papa Shango WWE (Newcomer) Landon Gridge Bridge Riders (Newcomer) Arnold Hey Arnold Helga Pataki Hey Arnold Gerald Hey Arnold Phil Hey Arnold Harold Hey Arnold Principal Wartz Hey Arnold Supervillian Hey Arnold Zack Ryder WWE Big E WWE Kofi Kingston WWE Xavier Woods WWE Clarence Clarence Sumo Clarence Jeff Clarence Belson Clarence Bill Cyper Gravity Falls (Newcomer) Jafar Aladdin Characters Announced in October 2 2017 Dewey Ducktales (Newcomer) Huey Ducktales (Newcomer) Louie Ducktales (Newcomer) Webby Ducktales (Newcomer) Count Dracula Hotel Transylvania (Newcomer) Mavis Hotel Transylvania(Newcomer) Aunt Lydia Hotel Transylvania (Newcomer) Wendy Blob Hotel Transylvania (Newcomer) Hank n Stein Hotel Transylvania (Newcomer) Takeyuki Mumtsukio Treacherous Problems (Newcomer) Ibuki Street Fighter (Newcomer) Laura Street Fighter (Newcomer) Pedro Hotel Transylvania (Newcomer) Pichu Poke'mon Young Link Legend of Zelda Hagar Final Fight (Newcomer) Amaterasu Okami (Newcomer) Dr Heinz Doofenschmirtz Phineas and Ferb Isabelle Phineas and Ferb Ana Pinkie Pixel The Bros Mario (Newcomer) Dez Wishfart (Newcomer) Akiko Wishfart (Newcomer) Puffin Wishfart (Newcomer) Virtual Virus Mario (Newcomer) Courage Courage the Cowardly Dog Muriel Courage the Cowardly Dog Eustache Courage the Cowardly Dog Princess Arkayna Goodfey Mysticons (Newcomer) Emerald Goldenbraid Mysticons (Newcomer) Zarya Moonwolf Mysticons (Newcomer) Piper Willowbrook Mysticons (Newcomer) Peri Fire Emblem (Newcomer) Nino Fire Emblem (Newcomer) Peri (Spliced) Spliced (Newcomer) Entree Spliced (Newcomer) Two Legs Joe & Lord Wingus Enternuim Spliced (Newcomer) Mr Smarty Pants Spliced (Newcomer) Tweensies Rayman Dark Tweensie Rayman Wesley Blake WWE/NXT (Newcomer) Buddy Murphy WWE/NXT (Newcomer) Diego WWE (Newcomer) Fernando WWE (Newcomer) Ellie Ice Age (Newcomer) Peaches Ice Age (Newcomer) Captain Gutt Ice Age Milo Murphy Milo Murphy's Law (Newcomer) Melissa Milo Murphy's Law (Newcomer) Zak Milo Murphy's Law (Newcomer) Dakota Milo Murphy's Law (Newcomer) Professor Milo Murphy's Law (Newcomer) Elliot MP Milo Murphy's Law (Newcomer) Announced in October 25 2017 Richard Tyler Pagemaster (Newcomer) Adventure Pagemaster Horror Pagemaster Fantasy Pagemaster Whitney Poke'mon Misty Poke'mon Serena Poke'mon Maylene Poke'mon Flannery Poke'mon Gladion Poke'mon (Newcomer) Baron Ashura Robot Girls Z Anna Fake Life (Newcomer) Scott Hall WWE/WCW Alundra Blayze WWE Kae Serinuma Kiss Him Not Me (Newcomer) Sasami Sasuke Pretty Sammy Yamada B Gata H Kei Omi Xaolin Showdown Announced in October 29 2017 Plankton Spongebob Squarepants (Newcomer) Lydia Pokemon Kermit the Frog Muppets Kris Poke'mon New Girl in Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon (Newcomer) Goku Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Bulma Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Vegeta Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Frieza Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Gohan Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Piccolo Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Cell Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Goten Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Krillin Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Videl Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Android 18 Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Yamcha Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Master Roshi Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Marron Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Master Mutatio Dragon Ball (Newcomer) North Kai Dragon Ball (Newcomer) South Kai Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Whis Dragon Ball (Newcomer) Jun Kazama Tekken (Newcomer) Heihachi Mishima Tekken (Newcomer) Lili Tekken (Newcomer) King Tekken (Newcomer) Bob Tekken (Newcomer) Marshall Law Tekken (Newcomer) Kazumi Mishima Tekken (Newcomer) Juila Chang Tekken (Newcomer) Ganryu (Newcomer) Jun Kazama Tekken (Newcomer) Lucky Chloe Tekken (Newcomer) Miharu Hirano Tekken (Newcomer) Akam NXT (Newcomer) Alexander Wolfe NXT (Newcomer) Nikki Cross NXT (Newcomer) Tommiosa Ciampa NXT (Newcomer) Announced in November 14 2017 Seiga Kaku Touhou (Newcomer) Mara Maxi (Newcomer) Xilo Maxi (Newcomer) Jack Maxi (Newcomer) Brad Maxi (Newcomer) Ludo Star Vs Forces of Evil Toffee Star Vs Forces of Evil (Newcomer) Haneru Tribe Cool Crew Kanon Tribe Cool Crew Kumo Tribe cool Crew Mashiro Tribe cool Crew Tenpion Tribe Cool Crew One Seven Little Monsters Two Seven Little Monsters Five Seven Little Monsters Six Seven Little Monsters Mom Seven Little Monsters (Newcomer) Taffyta Wreck it Ralph (Newcomer Spy Team Fortress Heavy Team Fortress Pyro Team Fortress Dan Zembroksy Packages from Planet X Amanda (PFPX) Packages from Planet X Troll Packages from Plamet X Corvis Copernieus Packages from Planet X Calimary Packages from Planet X Chibo Robo Chibo Robo Tagekshyu Kakumu Barefoot Karate (Newcomer) Charlie Barkin All Dogs Itchy Itchiford All Dogs Carface All Dogs Annabelle All Dogs Killer All Dogs Tanya Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Tremor Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Chris Redfield Resident of Evil Albert Wesker Resident of Evil Iron Shiek WWE Colonel Mustafa WWE General Adnan WWE Isaac the Lion Baby Newton (Newcomer) Zak Fusion Frenzy Dub Fusion Frenzy Geena Fusion Frenzy Naomi Fusion Frenzy Samson Fusion Frenzy Jet Fusion Frenzy Kuzco Emperor's New Groove Pancha Emperor's New Groove Kronk Emperor's New Groove Yzma Emperor's New Groove Announced in November 17 2017 Bokan Ika Musasume (Newcomer) Simon Alvin & Chipmunks (Newcomre) Theodore Alvin & Chipmunks (Newcomer) Simon Alvin & Chipmunks (Newcomer) Dave Seville Alvin & Chipmunks (Newcomer) Phobias Warrior Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Vambre Warrior Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Simone Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Grup the Dragon Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Witch Way Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Mr Packard Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Gateuax Mighty Magiswords (Newcomer) Alien Alien vs Predator (Newcomer) Predator Alien vs Predator (Newcomer) Leatherface Horror Movie (Newcomer) Jason Voorhess Horror Movie (Newcomer) Erron Black Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Total Kahn Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Cassie Cage Mortal Kombat Jacqui Briggs Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Raiden Mortal Kombat Shinnok Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Great Vizar Ducktales (Newcomer) Nom Nom We Bare Bears (Newcomer) Pom Pom Mario (Newcomer) Dark Dimentio Mario (Newcomer) Dark Bowser Mario (Newcomer) Boohemoth Mario (Newcomer) All Bros Family Mario (Newcomer) Koopa Troopa Family Mario (Newcomer) Raichu Poke'mon (Newcomer) Alolan Raichu Poke'mon (Newcomer) Bottles Banjo Kazooie (Newcomer) Jamjars Banjo Kazooie (Newcomer) Tokio & Peralino Time Bokan 24 (Newcomer) Calen Time Bokan 24 (Newcomer) Pikobo Time Bokan 24 (Newcomer) Bimajo Time Bokan 24 (Newcomer) Tsubuyakky Time Bokan 24 (Newcomer) Suzukky Time Bokan 24 (Newcomer) Oyadarma Time Bokan 24 (Newcomer) Aogitar Caveman Rumble Abaddonevil Feiry Satans Abegail Summers Farmer's Harvest Abu Aladdin Abyss TNA Adam Rose NXT/WWE Adam Spitz Braceface Adon Turok Affairo Derro Casino Blast Afro Thunder Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Boris the Bear Knokimov Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Bully Mario (Newcomer) Ages Sonic All Stars Ai Kamaui Tri Zenon Akira Kamui Tri Zenon Kanna Tri zenon Akira Yuki Virtua Fighter AJ Lee WWE Akane Tendo Ranma 1/2 Albert Johnny Test Alder & Dash Casper Alena Dragon Quest Alex Spy Totally Spies Clover Spy Totally Spies Sam Spy Totally Spies Jerry Totally Spies (Newcomer) Mandy TS Totally Spies (Newcomer) Rusev WWE Andre the Giant Retro WWE Andrew Clark Shemnue Andy Kaufman Real Life Angelica Pickles Rugrats Tommy Pickles Rugrats Chuckie Rugrats (Newcomer) Lil Rugrats (Newcomer) Phil Rugrats (Newcomer) Dil Pickles Rugrats (Newcomer) Kumi Rugrats (Newcomer) Stu Pickles Rugrats (Newcomer) Lou Pickles Rugrats (Newcomer) Angie AiAi Super Monkey Ball MeeMee Super Monkey Ball Akuma Street Fighter Alejandro Total Drama Alex Kidd Alex Kidd Amiga Samba de Amigo Amy Total Drama Samey Toral Drama Amy Rose Sonic Steven Universe Steven Universe Amythesis Steven Universe Pearl Steven Universe Garnet Steven Universe Aladdin Aladdin Abu Aladdin Genie Aladdin Jasmine Aladdin Mingy Jongo Banjo & Kazooie (Newcomer) Gumball Gumball Darwin Gumball Richard Waterson Gumball Nicole Waterson Gumball Ms Simian Gumball Tina T Rex Gumball (Newcomer) Marty Madasgcar Melman Madasgcar Gloria Madasgcar Kumba Madasgcar (Newcomer) Kubi Madasgar (Newcomer) Bee Bee & Puppycat (Newcomer) Puppycat Bee & Puppycat (Newcomer) Toast Bee & Puppycat (Newcomer) Anais Gumball Angelica Love TNA Angelo Dragon Quest Angus Wartz Grease Burgers Throttle Biker Mice From Mars Mondo Biker Mice from Mars Vinnie Biker Mice from Mars Charlie Davidson Biker Mice From Mars Lawrence Limburger Biker Mice From Mars Antenia Wilson World War 5 Greasepit Biker Mice From Mars Jaguar Space Channel 5 April Ninja Turtles Aria Aria the Scarlet Ammo Arnold Hey Arnold Arnold Schwarzegger Real Life/Terminator Arthur Arthur Francine Arthur Brian Arthur Maria Arthur (Newcomer) Fern Arthur (Newcomer) Prunella Arthur (Newcomer) Sue Ellen Arthur (Newcomer) Buster Arthur DW Arthur Binky Barnes Arthur Mr Ratburn Arthur Birdo Mario Audrey Rhiengs House Holder Balrog Street Fighter Bam Bam Bigelow WWE Baljiet Phineas & Ferb Ballistic Burt Shoot Many Tobots Bam Bam Flintstones Banjo & Kazooie Banjo & Kazooie Baraka Mortal Kombat Baraka Retro Mortal Kombat Barnacle Ray Spongebob Mermaid Man Spongebob Man Ray Spongebob (Newcomer) Barry Windham WWE Blackjack Mulligan WWE Blackjack Lanza WWE Batista WWE Batista Retro WWE Batman Batman Bastille Turok Syra Turok Symbonint Turok Tal Set Turok Bazooka Bruce Blazing Hardcores BD Joe Taxi Driver Yakko Animaniacs Wakko Animaniacs Dot Animaniacs Walter J Wolf Animaniacs Beady Bison Animaniacs Sid the Squid Animaniacs Slappy Squirrel Animaniacs Katie Kaboom Animaniacs Chicken Boo Animaniacs (Newcomer) Beardo Total Drama Beary Nice Uncle Grandpa Hot Dog Person Uncle Grandpa (Newcomer) Aunt Grandma Uncle Grandpa (Newcomer) The Care Bears Care Bears The Care Bear Cousins Care Bears Beastly Care Bears No heart Care Bears Beezelmon Digimon Belson Clarence Fry Futurama Bender Futurama Belcha Bleching City Bell Chilly Chillin Peppers Scooby Doo Scooby Doo Shaggy Scooby Doo Velma Scooby Doo Daphe Scooby Doo Fred Jones Scooby Doo Ben Ravencroft Scooby Doo Cookie Scooby Doo (Newcomer) Bertha Faye WWE Kharma WWE Bert Retro Bert & Ernie Ernie Retro Bert & Ernie Mario Retro Mario Luigi Retro Mario Pikachu Retro Pokemon Link Retro Legend of Zelda Fox Retro Starfox Falco Retro Starfox Beth Phoenix WWE Betty Rubble Flintstones Wilma Flintstone Flintstones Bianca Dragon Quest Big the Cat Sonic Bear Big Bear in the Big Blue House Treelo Big Bear in the Big Blue House Big Daddy V WWE Big Griz Sonic Mad Mike Sonic Big Boss Man WWE Big Dog 2 Stupid Dogs Little Dog 2 Stupid Dogs Hollywood 2 Stupid Dogs Big John Studd WWE Big Valerie Schuz Punch Out King Hippo Punch Out Bill LOD Left for Dead Bill Wynnburg Goanimate PC Guy Goanimate (Newcomer) Macusoper Goanimate Billy Billy & Mandy Mandy Billy & Mandy Mindy Billy & Mandy Boogeyman Billy & Mandy Billy Gunn WWE Road Dogg WWE (Newcomer) The Godfather WWE (Newcomer) Papa Shango WWE (Newcomer) Billy Hatcher Billy Hatcher Billy Numerous Teen Titans Mammoth Teen Titans Kyd Wyckyd Teen Titans See More Teen Titans Bird Brain Tuff Puppy Venomous Snaprat Tuff Puppy Chameleon Tuff Puppy Chief Tuff Puppy Keswick Tuff Puppy Black Mage Final Fantasy White Mage Final Fantasy Tifa Lockhart Final Fantasy Blackfire Teen Titans Blanka Street Fighter Sagat Street Fighter Bling Bling Boy Johnny Test Mr Teacherman Johnny Test (Newcomer) Bloo Foster's Home Mac Foster's Home Frankie Foster's Home Mrs Foster Foster's Home Edwuardo Foster's Home Coco Foster's Home Wilt Foster's Home Mr Herriman Foster's Home Blossom Powerpuff Girls Bubbles Powerpuff Girls Buttercup Powerpuff Girls Professor Utomum Powerpuff Girls Mojo Jojo Powerpuff Girls Fuzzy Lumpkins Powerpuff Girls HIM Powerpuff Girls Princess Morbucks Powerpuff Girls Ace Powerpuff Girls Snake Powerpuff Girls Burch Powerpuff Girls Big Billy Powerpuff Girls Enzo Powerpuff Girls New Guy Foster's Home (Newcomer) Bob Pataki Hey Arnold Rhonda Hey Arnold Patti Hey Arnold Torvald Hey Arnold (Newcomer) Harold McGrady Total Drama Bob's Burgers Bob's Burgers Hank Hill King of the Hill Peggy Hill King of the Hill Bobby Hill King of the Hill BOB Monsters vs Aliens Bomberman (Black) Bomberman Bonanza Bros Bonanza Bros Bobby Lashley WWE/TNA Bobby McDaul Punch Out Booby Roode WWE/TNA Bonne Mega Man Boogy Banjo & Kazooie Bottles Banjo & Kazooie Bowser Retro Mario King K Rool Retro Donkey Kong Brack Verne Minnesota Sipping Bradley Buzzcut Beavis & Butthead Mr Candy Beavis & Butthead (Newcomer) David Van Dreissen Beavis & Butthead (Newcomer) Brak Space Ghost Space Ghost Space Ghost Mortar Space Ghost Breadwinners Breadwinners Bret Favre NFL Brick Total Drama British Bulldog WWE Brock Lesnar Retro WwE Mark Henry Retro WWE The Rock Retro WWE Funkasaurus Brodus Clay WWE Buck Rogers Real Life Buddhist Monkey Buddhist Monkey Burt Planet from Package X Bustetr Bioge Buster Rioge Bruce Lee Bruce Lee Bruno Sammartino WWE Bugs Bunny Looney Tunes Cade Shoot Many Robots Boris Caillou (Newcomer) Doris Caillou (Newcomer) Miss Martian Caillou (Newcomer) Candace Flynn Phineas & Ferb Dave the Barbarian Dave the Barbarian Fang Barbarian Dave the Barbarian Candy Barbarian Dave the Barbarian Malsquando Dave the Barbarian Chuckles the Silly Piggie Dave the Barbarian Quasar Dave the Barbarian Uncle Oswrick Dave the Barbarian Captain America Captain America Scaredy Squirrel Scaredy Squirrel Carl Skunk Scaredy Squirrel Mr Nestor Scaredy Squirrel Mr Nestor's Mom Scaredy Squirrel Paddy Scaredy Squirrel Aardvark Ant and the Aardvark (Newcomer) Carrie Grojband Lenny Grojband Kimmy Grojband Konnie Grojband Carrie Total Drama Devon Total Drama Stephanie Total Drama Ryan Total Drama Ennui Total Drama Crimson Total Drama Tammy Total Drama Carver Dragon Quest Cassandria Perfect Dark Cassie Harrison Hunter Hamster Catwoman Catwoman Chandra Sekhar Perfect Park Charlie We Bare Bears Charlotte Making Fiends Vendetta Making Friends Charloote Pickles Rugrats Drew Pickles Rugrats Chavo Guerrero WWE/WCW Eddie Guerrero WWE/WCW Vickie Guerrero WWE Chef Hatchet Total DRama Chris McLean Total Drama Don Total Drama Dave Total Drama Sky Total Drama JAsmine Total Drama Izzt Total Drama Chet Ttoal Drama Lorenzo Total Drama Luke Skyirwalker Star Wars Chewbacca Star Wars Darth Vader Star Wars Darth Maul Star Wars Chiyo Mihama Azamanga Daioh Chloe We Bare Bears Chris Dan Vs Dan Dan Vs Elise Dan Vs Jeff Dan Vs Hortense Dan Vs Chris Benoit WCW WCW Chris Griffin Family Guy Lois Griffin Family Guy Meg Griffin Family Guy Stewie Griffin Family Guy Christian Retro WWE Edge Retro WWE Christopher Daniels TNA Jay Lethal TNA Randy Savage WWE Clarence Clarence CM Punk WWE Cody Rhodes WWE Stardust WWE (Newcomer) Goldust WWE Chocolate Meillure Sugar Sugar Rune Vanilla Sugar Sugar Rune Chris Jericho WWE Chris Jericho Retro WWE Chris Jericho WCW WCW Chrono Chrono Omi Xailon Showdown Clay Bailey Xailon Showdown Kimiko Xailon Showdown Raimundo Xailon Showdown Dojo Xaolin Jack Spicer Xaolin Cleopatra Clone High Jeff Kennedy Clone High Joan of Arc Clone High Coach Left 4 Dead Zoey Left 4 Dead Coal Jewelpet Pink Ooymia Jewelpet Ruby Jewelpet Lilo Lilo & Stitch Yuma Lilo & Stitch (Newcomer) Stitch Lilo & Stitch Jumba Lilo & Stitch Pleakley Lilo & Stitch Gantu Lilo & Stitch Cobra Bubbles Lilo & Stitch Connor Wakersham Castlevania Oscar the Grouch Sesame Street Elmo Sesame Street (Newcomer) Lord Elmo MrMariofan12 (Newcomer) Big Bird Sesame Street (Newcomer) Cookie Monster Sesae Steet Conker Conker Cosmo Fairly ODdparents Wanda Fairly Oddpanrets Tootie Fairly Oddparents (Newcomer) Poof Fairly Oddparents Foop Fairly Oddparents Coverton Monsters vs Aliens Po Kung Fu Panda Tigress Kung Fu Panda Monkey Kung Fu Panda Mantis Kung Fu Panda Viper Kung Fu Panda Crane Kung Fu Panda Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda Shen Kung Fu Panda Master Shifu Kung Fu Panda Cranky Kong Donkey Kong Crash Ice Age Eddie Ice Age Diego Ice AGe Sid Ice Age Courtney Total Drama Crash Bandicoot Crash Coco Bandicoot Crash (Newcomer) Croyt Croyt Curtis Axel WWE Mr Perfect WWE Daffy Duck Looney Tunes Dakota Total Drama Dan Walrers F Zero Jodi Summers F Zero Danielle Turok Daria Daria Tweensie Rayman Dark Tweensie Rayman Dark Vegan Johnny Test Darren Yonug WWE Titus O Neil WWE David Otunga WWE Deathstroke Marvel Dexter Dexter's Laboratory Dee Dee Dexter's Laboratory MAndark Dexter's LAboratory Major Glory Major Glory Krunk Major Glory Van Halen Major Flory Dhalism Street Fighter Diamond Dallas PAge WWE/WCW Disco bear Happy Tree Friends Diddy Kong Retro Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Retro Donkey Kong Leonardo Ninja Turtles Michaelangelo Ninja Turtles Raphael Ninja Turtles Donotello Ninja Turtles Master Splinter Ninja Turtles Shredder Ninja Turtles DJ Total Drama Dolph Ziggler WWE Donkey Shrek Doug Doug Roger Doug Patti Doug Skeeter Doug Percy Doug (Newcomer) Dr Claw Inspector Gadget Dr Cockroach Monsters vs Aliens Dr Robotnik Sonic Dr Scatchinsniff Animaniacs Dr Stewart F Zero Dr Wily Mega Man Dragonlord Dragon Quest Dry Bowser Mario Dry Bones Mario Shadow Queen Peach Mario (Newcomer) Mr L Mario (Newcomer) Kim Possible Kim Possible Ron Unstoppable Kim Possible Duff Killington Kim Possible Dr Draken Kim Possible Shego Kim Possible E Honda Street Fighter Earthquake WWE Typhoon WWE (Newcomer) Mr Nezzer Veggie Tales Ebenezer Scrooge A Christmas Carol Jacob Marley Christmas Carol Ed Ed Edd n Eddy Edd Ed Edd n Eddy Eddy Ed Edd n Eddy Sara Ed Edd n Eddy Ralph Ed Edd n Eddy NAzz Ed Edd n Eddy Jimmy Ed Edd n Eddy Jonny Ed Edd n Eddy Kevin Ed Edd n Eddy Eddy's Brother Ed Edd n Eddy (Newcomer) Lee Kanker Ed Edd n Eddy Marie Kanker Edd Edd n Eddy May Kanker Ed edd n Eddy Eggplant Wizard Kid Icarus Elite Soldier Turok Elise Left for Dead Elmer Fudd Looney Tunes Elysia Rayman Serperior Poke'mon Emboar Poke'mon Samurott Poke'mon Emma WWE Emma Total Drama Kitty Total Drama Emory Aqua Teen Hunger Force Orgelthrope Aqua Teen Hunger Force Erick Rowan WWE Luke Harper WWE Bray Wyatt WWE Bruan Strowman WWE Ermac Mortal Kombat Ernie Potts Hey Arnold Oskar Hey Arnold Err Aqua Teen Hunger Force Igininot Aqua Teen Hunger Force Escargon Kirby Espio the Chameleon Sonic Ethan Carter TNA Eva Total Drama Evil Ryu Street Fighter KEN Street Fighter EZekiel Street Fighter Fandango WWE Summer Rae WWE Finlay WCW WWE King Julien Madagscar Mort Madagscar Maurice Madagscar Skipper Madagscar Kowalski Madagscar Private MAdagscar Rico MAdagscar Fix it Felix Jr Wreck it Raplh Football Manager Football Manager Shogun Total War Wilemus Total War General Winters Total War Francis Left for Dead Gail Kim WWE/TNA Susan/Ginormiva Monsgters vs Aliens Missing Link m onsters vs aliens Gallaxhar Monsters Gamma Girls Gamma Girls General Monger Monsters vs Aleisn Genie Aladdin Geoof Total Trama Brody Total Drama George Jetson Jetsons Jane Jetsons Judy Jetson Jetsons Leroy Jetsons Astro Jetsons Mr Spacely Jetsons The Giant WCW Glover Glover Gorilla Kong WWE Gorons Legend of Zelda Gouken Street Gighter Grampu Oobi Grandma Your Gavorite Martian Tibs Your Favorite Martian (Newcomer) Grandma Gertie Hey Arnold Grandpa Phil Hey Arnold Grandpa Lemon Annoying Orange Grapefurit Annoying Orange PEark Annoying Orange Granny Ice Age The Great Khali WWE Green Lanturn Green Lantrurn Scratch Sonic Grounder Sonic Gruy Despicable Me Minions Despicable Me Vector Despicable Me (Newcomer) Grudge Making Fiends Guile Street Fighter Harold Grim & Evil Kovloff Grim & Evil General Skarr Grim & Evill Gladys Grim & Evil Hello Nurse Animaniacs Sharon Spitz Braceface Adam Spitz Braceface Helen Spitz Braceface Josh Spitz Braceface Richard Spitz Braceface Hi Five Ghost Regular Show Pops Regular Show Mr Maellard Regular Show Hikari Digimon Hime Yarizakura Cherry lossom Quartet Hollywood Hulk Hogan WCW Hulk Hogan WWE Hulk Hogan Retro WWE Honky Tonk Man WWE Hubma Wumba Banjo & Kazsooie Hunter Hearst Humsley WWE Hsu Hao Mortal Kombat Dhalmin Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Ichigo Bleach Inuyasha Inuyasha Isaac Golden Sun ISabella Phineas & Ferb Jabba the Hut Star Wars Jars Jars Star Wars Jack Dark Perfect Dark Jack Swagger WWE Jacky Bryant Virtua Fighter Josse Total Drama Jacques Total Drama Jade Mortal Kombat Jade Retro Mortal Kombat Kitana Mortal Kombat Kitana Retro Mortal Kombat Jake Roberts WWE James Bond Goldeneye Jeff Clarence Sumo Clarence Jeff Jarrett WWE/TNA Jenny Ny Life is a Teenage Robot Nora Wakeman My Life is a Teenage Robot Xevus My Life is a Teenage Robot (Newcomer) The Bikers My Life is a Teenage Robot (Newcomer) Muscle Man Regular Show Jessica Dragon Quest Jill Fire Emblem Jill Valentine Resident of Evil Joe Musashi Shinobi JBL WWE Bradshaw WWE Faarooq WWE John Cena WWE John Cena Retro WWE Rob Van Dam WWE/TNA Johnny Cage Mortal Kombat Johnny Cage Retro Mortal Kombat Johnatjan Steinburg Perfect Dark Johnathan Syrupsen Total Drama The Joker Batman Two Face Batman (Newcomer) Jon Arbuckle Garfield Jordan Buttsquat Camp Lakebottom Joshua Turok Juggernaut Turok Junior Total Drama Dwayne Total Drama Juniper Lee Juniper Lee Dennis Lee Juniper Lee (Newcomer) Ray Ray Lee Juniper Lee (Newcomer) Jasmine Lee Juniper Lee (Newcomer) Juno Jet Force Gemini Vela Jet Force Gemini Juri Street Fighter Justin Total Drama Kane WWE KAne Retro WWE Undertaker WWE Undertaker Retro WWE Undertaker biker WWE (Newcomer) Kaz Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Kevin Nash WCW WCW Scott Hall WCW Deisel WWE (Newcomer) Razor Roman WWE (Newcomer) Kid Flash Teen Titans Kiddy Kong Donkey Kong Killer Kowalski WWE King Boo Mario Kiryl Dragon Quest Kiva Mega Wars Knuckles Sonic Kobosh Casper Snivel Casper Casper Casper Fatso Casper Stinky Casper Stretch Casper Koko Loco Capertown Cops Konnor WWE Viktor WWE Kumo Tribe Cool Crew Kung Lao Mortal Kombat Lu Kang Mortal Kombat Lakitu Mario Launchpad Ducktales Larry Lobster Spongebob Lazlo Camp Lazlo Raj Lazlo Lumpus Lazlo Patsy Lazlo Leaf Poke'mon Lex Luger WWE Lord Steven Regal WCW William Regal WWE Lifty Happy Tree friends Shifty Happy Tree Friends The Mole Jappy Tree Friends Pop Happy Tree Friends (Newcomer) Lighting Total Drama Little Apple Annoying Orange Marshmallow Annoying Orange Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Ghostbusters Lloyd Tales of Symphonia Locusts Gears of War Lord Starchbottom 7D Lotso Hugging Bear Toy's Story Louis Left 4 Dead Lyn Fire Emblem Mach Rider Mach Rider Madison Rayne TNA Mai Hem Perfect Dark Mama Gunda Uto & Kago Zugor Uto & Kago Mantid Drone Turok Mantid Mites Turok Mantid Soldier Turok Mary Test Johnny Test Susan Test Johnny Test Mrs Test Johny Test Dukey Johnny Test Marcus Fenix Gears of War Maylene Poke'mon Mega Mind Mega Mind Memy9909 Goanimate Metal Sonic Sonic Miis wii Mike Tyson Punch Out Sulley Monsters Inc Mike Wazowski Monsters INc Randall Monsters Inc Henry Waternoose Monsters Inc Abigail Monsters Inc Mileena Mortal Kombat Mina Grojband minky Momo Minky Mono Mirage Incredibles Mr Incredible Incredibles Miss Battleaxe Horrid Henry Moody Margarat Horrid Henry Miss Endive Chowder MVP WWE/TNA Monokuna Dangan Ronpa Monkey Fist Kim Possible Mr Burns Simpsons Mr Hetteta Beavis & Butthead Mr Kennedy WWE/TNA Mr Hyunh Hey Arnold Mr Milk Making Fiends Mr Simmons HHey Arnold Mr Slate Flintstones Mr Stevenson Beavis & Butthead Ranma Ranma 1/2 Akane Tendo Ranma 1/2 Ryoga Ranma 1/2 Mousse Ranma 1.2 Shampoo Ranma 1/2 Mr Tendo Ranma 1/2 Mrs Stevenson Beavis & Butthead Mumbo Retro Banjo Kazooie Mrs Puff Spongebob Mryyah Gears of War Nami One Piece Perona ONe Piece Naru Love Hina Nermal Garfield Nightwolf Mortal Kombat Naomi WWE Naruto Naruto Natalia Resident of Evil Nick LEft 4 Dead Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat Obvilion Spawn Turok Odie Garfield Oog Aqua Teen Hunger Fotce Dr Weird ATHF Steve ATHF Oni Street Fighter Otis Back at the Barnyard Pip Bak at the Barntard (Newcomer) Ben Back at the Barnyard (Newcomer) Padme Star Wars Passion Fruit Annoying Orange Spiny Mario (Newcomer) Sky Blue Spiny Mario (Newcomer) Virtual Virus Mario (Newcomer) Patty Dragon Quest Pauline Mario Pearl Whale Spongebob Pebbles Flintstones Pepper Ann Pepper Ann Milo Pepper Ann (Newcomer) Nikki Pepper Ann (Newcomer) Perry thr Playtus Phineas and Ferb Phoebe Hey Arnold Platypunk Dragon Quest Porky Pig Looney Tunes Hector Bulldog Looney Runes Sylvester Cat Looney Tunes Princessa Dragon quest Prinicpal McVicker Beavis & Butthead Prinicipal Steinback Supermariologan Private Hive Teen Titans Pudding Space Chasnnel 5 Quan Chi Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat Queen Delightful 7D R2 Star Wars Cleveland Family Guy Glenn Family Guy Ralph the Guard Animaniacs Red All Dogs Ren Ren & Stimpu Stimpy Ren & Stimpy Reptile Mortal Kombat Rhyno WWE Rick Rude WWE Richard Tyler Pagemaster (Newcomer) Rock Toral Drama Spd Total Drama Richard Dinosaur Office (Newcomer) Todd Dinosaur Office (Newcomer) Craig Dinosaur Office Terry Dinosaur Office (Newcomer) Shielda Dinosaur OFfice (Newcomer) Bruce Dinosaur Office (Newcomer) Rodney Total Drama Scarlet Total Drama Max Total Drama Ella Torta Drama Sugar Total DRama Ronald Angry Domincian Kid Angry Sims Kid Angry Sims Kid Rouge the Bat Sonic Rochelle Left 5 Dead Ryo Hzauki Shemnue Sailor Moon Sailor Moon Sam Total Drama Samoa Joe WWE/NXT Sandy Cheeks Sponebob Santino Mareela WWE Sasami Masaki Pretty Sammy Sasha Sashatoon Sawyer Camp Lakebpttm Scott Total Drama Sedusa Powerpuff Sergeajt Calhoun Wreck it Raplh Shantae Shantae Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat Sherry Birken Resident of Evil Shiho Mai Otome Sindel Mortal Kombat Sissy Johnny Test Skrone Guantlet Sumner Guantlet Slime Dragon Quest The Blob Clay Fighter (Newcomer) Slippy Star Fox Sniffles Happy Tree friends Lammy & MR Pickles Happy Tree Friends (Newcomer) Truffles Happy Tree Friends (Newcomer) Splendid Happy Tree Friends Soos Gravity Galls Sora Kingdom of Hearts Spud Total Drama Squirt Camp Lakebottom Sonya Blade Mortal Kombat Sonya Blade Retro Mortal Kombat Stella Dragon Quest Stewart Stevenson Beavis & Butthead Sting Retro WCW Stinky Hey Arnold Ric Flair Retro WCW Styrker Mortal Kombat Sultan Aladdin Superman Superman Suzi Camp Lakebottom Sqweuep Monsters vs Aloens Vanessa Doofenschmirtz Phineas & Ferb Dr Heinz Doofenschmirtz Phineas & Ferb Syxx WCW X Pac WWE (Newcomer) Tails Sonic Ted Dibaise WWE Spelunky Adventurer Spelunky (Newcomer) Tenchi Muyo Tenchi Muyo Tensai WWE Albert WWE Prince Albert WWE A Train WWE Giant Gernard New Pro Japan Thomas Regular Show The 7d 7D Tiger General War Journal Tiger Soldier War Journal Tiptup Banjo Kazzoie Tingle Legendo f Zelda Tom Anderson Beavis & Nutthead Harry Sachz Beavus & Butthead (Newcomer) Tomo Takino Azumanga Daioh Toon Link Legend of Zelda Toothy Happy Tree friends Cro Marmot Happy Tree Friends (Newcomer) Topher Total Drama Trent Easton Perfect Dark Trixie Fairly Oddparents Triple H WWE Triple H Retro WWE Shawn Michaeels WWE Tyler Total Drama Ulala Space Channel 5 Umaga WWE Usopp One Piece Uta Onegai My Melody Ultimate Warrior Retro WWE Shawn Michaerls Retro WWE Vanellope Wreck it Raplh Velcoraptor Turok Velma Detective Velma Detective Velvet Dark Perfect Dark Waddle Doo Kirby Bad News Barret WWE Wade Barrett WWE King Barrett WWE Warlord Turok Watto Star Wars Winn Chan Winn Chan Wise Father Turok Wizardphile mario All Sars Wonder Woman Wonder Man Wong Burger Aqus Teen Hunfer Gorce Elliot's Princiap Elliot Kid (newcimer) Yangus Dragon Quest Yokozuna WWE Yoshi Tatsu WWE Yoshina Kuchiru Yoshina Kuchiru Yoshmute Sam Looney Tunes Yun Street Fighter Zack Ryder WWE zack Ryder Retro WWE Mojo Rawley WWE (Newcomer) Curt Hawkins WWE (Newcomer) Curt Hawkins Retro WWE (Newcomer) Zhang Li Perfcet Dark Zobio House of the Dead Zobiko House of the Dead Zoey Total Drama Zoey Left 5 Dead Zuidwurthe Phrobe Pixies of Symphonia Zymerous Mage Blazking Bazookies Queen Chyrstialis My Little Pony (Newcomer) Discord My Little Pony (Newcomer) Aleister Black NXT (DLC) Alexa Bliss WWE (Newcpmer) Alexander Wolfe WWE (Newcpkre) Akira Tozawa WWE (Newcomer) Tajiri WWE (Newcomer) Apollo Crews WWE (Newcp,er) Asuka WWE (Newcomer) Baron Corbin WE (Newcomer) Becky Lynch WWE (Newcomer) Big Cass WWE (Newcomer) Enzo Amore WWE (Newcomer) Billie Kay WWE (Newcomer) Big E WWE Brian Pillman WWE (Newcomer) Kofi Kingston WWE Xavier Woods WWE Buddy Roberts WWE Jimmy Garvin WWE Michael Hayes WWE Brutus Beefcake WWE Greg Valentine WWE Cedric Alexander WWE (Newcomer) Chad Gable WWE (Newcomer) Jason Jordan WWE (newcomer) Dash Wilder WWE (Newcomer) Scott Dawson WWE (Newcomer) Drew McIntyre WWE Jinder Mahal WWE (Newcomer) Heath Slater WWE Dude Love WWE Cactus Jack WWE Mankind WWE Mick Foley WWE Ember Moon NXT (Newcomer) Elias Samson NXT (Newcomer) Eric Young NXT (Newcomer) Gran Metalik WWE (Newcomer) Hideo Itami WWE (Newcomer) Jack Gallaghar WWE (Newcomer) Johnny Gargano WWE (Newcomer) Karl Anderson WWE (Newcomer) Luke Gallows WWE (Newcomer) Kalisto WWE (Newcomer) Sin Cara Mystico WWE Sin Cara Hunico WWE (Newcomer) Kassius Ohno WWE (Newcomer) Kerry Von Erich WWE (Newcomer) Kevin Von Erich WWE (Newcomer) Kevin Owens WWE (Newcomer( Killian Dian WWE (Newcomer( Lana WWE Newcomer Larry Zbysko WWE (Newcomer) Arn Anderson WWE (Newcomer) Mickie James WWE (Newcomer( Jacqueline WWE (Newcomer( Naom Darr WWE (Newcomer) Nia Jax WWE (Newcomer) Shinsuke Nakamura WWE (Newcomer) Nick Miller WWE (Newcomer) No Way Jose NZT Newcomer Nikki Cross NXT Newcomer Paul Heyman WWE Peyton Royce NXT Newcomer Ricky Morton WWE Newcomer Robert Gibson WWE Newcomer Rich Swann WWE Newcomer Rick Martel WWE Newcomer Ricky Steamboat WWE Newcomer Rikishi WWE (Newcomer) Roderick Strong NXT Newcomer Ruby Riot NXT (DLC) Sami Zayn WWE/NXT Sawyer Fulton WWE Newcomer Shane Throne WWE Newcomer Sycho Sid WWE Newcomer Tamina WWE Tatanka WWE Newcomer Tatsumi Fujinami WWE Newcomer The Brian Kendrick WWE Newcomer Paul London WWE Newcomer TJ Perkins WWE Newcomer Tommaso Ciampa NXT Newcomer Tye Dillinger WWE Tyler Breeze WWE Poppy Trollz (Newcomer) Hag Witch Billy Dilley (Newcomer) Jim Neidhart WWE (Newcomer) Natayla WWE Tyson Kidd WWE Danny Phantom Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Tucker Foley Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Dani Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Sam Manson Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Vlad Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Dark Dan Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Skuller Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Johnny Danny Phantom (Newcomer) Captain Planet Captain Planet (Newcomer) Duke Captain Planet (Newcomer) Carol OK KO (Newcomer) Lord Boxman OK KO (Newcomer) Raymond OK KO (Newcomer) Darrell OK KO (Newcomer) Ernesto OK KO (Newcomer) Shannon OK KO (Newcomer) Jethro OK KO (Newcomer) Goro Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Kintaro Mortal Kombat (Newcomer) Mayor Scheck Hey Arnold (Nwecomer) Test WWE (Newcomer) Accerola Pokemon (Newcomer) William Violette1st (Newcomer) Violette Violette1st (Newcomer) Lucy Violette1st (Newcomer) Kelsey Violette1st (Newcomer) Andy Violette1st (Newcomer) Bill Violette1st TT Breadwinners (Newcomer) Donnie Adventure Time (Newcomer) Hat Kid Hat Kid (Newcomer) Guzma Poke'mon (Newcomer) Hala Poke'mon (Newcomer) Team Skull Grunt Poke'mon (Newcomer) Jessie Poke'mon Newcomer James Poke'mon Newcomer Luke Duckings Boxes World Newcomer Gladys Duckings Boes World Newcomer Dastardly Dastardly & Mutley Newcomer Mutley Dastard & Mutley Newcomer Penelope Pitstop Penelope Pitstop Newcomer Claw Hood Penelope Pitstop Newcomer Elspeth Gawayn Newcomer Lumpy Space Princess Adventure Time (Newcomre) Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse (Newcomer) Donald Duck Mickey Mouse (Newcomer) Goofy Mickey Mouse (Newcomer) Minnie Mouse Mickey Mouse (Newcomer) Pete Mickey Mouse (Newcomer) Marcus Level Marcus Level (Newcomer) Aria (ML) Marcus Level (Newcomer) Gatrok Marcus Level (Newcomer) Bunnicula Bunnicula (Newcomer) Chester Bunnicula (Newcomer) Harold (BC) Bunnicula (Newcomer) Mina (BC) Bunnicula (Newcomer) Moon Pokemon (Newcomer) Ailey Pokemon (Newcomer) Thomp Mario (Newcomer) Whomp Mario (Newcomer) Crawl Human Crawl (Newcomer) Princess Bubblegum Adventure Time (Newcomer) Halo Halo (Newcomer) Olivia Pokemon (Newcomer) DLC Lynn Loud Sr Loud House (Newcomer) DLC Rita Loud Loud House (Newcomer) DLC Rhonda Deviantart DLC Monster Dummy Mighty Magiswords DLC Ruft Up Cow Ruft Up Cow DLC Kitty Kitty is not a Cat DLC Numb Chucks Numb Chucks Newcomer (DLC) Dexter's Dad Dexter's Laboratory (DLC) Newcomer Unikitty Unikitty DLC Newcomer Puppycorn Unikitty (DLC) Hawkodile Unkitty (DLC) Newcomer Apple Apple & Onion DLC Newcomer Onion Apple & Onion DLC Newcomer Falfate Apple & Onion DLC Newcomer Judy Hopps Zootopia DLC Newcomer Nick Wilde Zooptopia DLC Newcomer Chief Boggs Zooptopia DLC Newcomer Dawn Bellwyetch Zooptopia DLC Newcomer Elastigirl Incredibles DLC Newcomer Violet Incredibles DLC NEwcomer Dash Incredibles DLC Newcomer Jack Jack Incredibles DLC Newcomer Syndrome Incredibles DLC Newcomer Mirage Incredibles DLC Newcomer Milo Fishhooks DLC Newcomer Bea Fish Hooks DLC Newcomer Oscar Fish Hooks DLC Newcomer Jockotopus Fish Hooks DLC Newcomer Ash Ketchum Pokemon DLC Newcomer Brock Pokemon DLC Newcomer Sophocles Pokemon DLC Newcomer Kaiwe Pokemon DLC Newcomer Non Returnable Characters Askana Cameron Corey Graves Igglybuff Ivysaur Jerry Lawler Jigglypuff Justin Gabriel Layla Samurai Goroh Universal Remonster Zoroark Announced Stages Hotel Transylvania Hotel Transylvania (New) Scrooge's New Duckburg Mansion Ducktales (New) Nina's Room Pinkie Pixel (New) Amity Park Dany Phantom (New) Capital Cashino Yooka Laylee (New) Mantine Surf-Pokemon (New) Metal Gear Barrage-Metal Gear (NeW) Osiris Intel Halo (New) Keep Away Island Spliced (New) Realm of Gemina Mysticons (New) Soviet Union Anthem Soviet Union Anthem (New) Articus Comince Crawl (New) Gru's Apartment Despicable Me (New) Emperor's New Palace-Emperor's New Groove (New) Courage's Home Courage the Cowardly Dog (New) Wishfart Wishfart (New) Dr Heinz Doofenschmirtz's Incorperated Phineas and Ferb (New) Mountain Okami Okami (New) The Water Slide Phineas and Ferb (New) Aether Paradise (New) Poke'mon Alola Poke'mon (New) Altar of the Sunne/Moone (New) Anceint World Fossil Fighters Frontier (New) Art Academy Art Academy (New) Battlefield Battle Stadium Mario (New) Boutique Fashion Forward (New) Boxing Ring Punch Out Bowser's Castle Mario (New) Butter Building Kirby (New) Campground Animal Crossing (New) Castle Krakenburg (Fire Emblem) (New) Clu Clu Land Clu Clu Land (New) Colisuem Fire Emblem Corneria star Fox Corneria City Star Fox (New) Distant Planet Pikmin Donkey Kong Jr Donkey Kong (New) Dream Land 64 Kirby Duck Hunt Duck Hunt Fire Attack Game & Watch (New) Gaur Plain Xenoblade Great Plateau Legend of Zelda (New) Grock Desert Rolling Western The Last Ranger (New) Hateno Village Legend of Zelda (New) Homecoming Hijinks Donkey Kong (New) Hyrule Caslte 64 Legend of Zelda Idolasphere Tokyo Inkopolis Splatoon Jungle Hijinxs Donkey Kong Kongo Jungle 64 Donkey Kong Luigi's Mansion Mario Mute City F zero Turn Up The Radio Real World (New) Garr's Store KO (New) Mr Ratburn's Classroom Arthur (New) The Playground Hey Arnold (New) Cat in Space Bee & Puppycat (Newcomer) New Donk City Mario (New) Now Los Angeles Xenoblade (NEW) New Pork City Earthbound Nintendo Land Nintendo Land (New) Norfair Metroid (New) Old Ferrum Town Poke'mon (New) Onett Earthbound Palutena's Temple Kid Icarus (New) Pirates Warioware (New) Pirate Ship Legend of Zelda (NeW) Pokemon Tower Poke'mon (New) Ultra Beast Space Poke'mon (New) The Krusty Krab-Spongebob (New) Port Prisma Mario (New) Pyrosphere Metroid (New) RReset Bomb Forest Kid Icarus Hickory Towers Looka Laylee (New) Chowdertown Chowder Streets of Rage Streets of Rage (New) Geotopia Ice Age (New) Dinotopia ICe Age (New) White Boy Wasted Band Your Favorite Martian (New) Natsu Island Fairy Tail (New) Rhythm Heaven Rhythm Heaven (New) Sand Ocean F Zero (New) Scrap Yard Arms (New) Snipperclips Snipperclips (New) Summit Ice Climbers Icicle Mountain Ice Climbers Super Mario Land Mario (New) Super Mario Maker Mario (New) Talvania Metroid (New) Temple Legend of Zelda The Reef Splatoon (New) Tilt City Wii Fit Plus (NeW) Town and City Animal Crossing Tropical Wilds Pikmin (New) Urban Champion Urban Champion (New) Woolly World Yoshi Wrecking Crew Wrecking Crew Wuhu Island Wii Sports Restort Yoshi's Island Yoshi Yoshi's New Island (New) Rouge's Landing Skies of Aracemia Graffiti City Jet Set Radio Hilda's Blimp Balloon Get ACe (New) Pagemaster-Pagemaster (New) Xaolin Training-Xaolin Showdown (New) Saving Private Property-Sgt Frog (New) SuperMarioLogan's House Supermariologan (New) SuperMarioLogan School Supermariologan (New) Forbidden Cave Ducktales Kalos Poke'mon League Poke'mon Poke Floats Poke'mon Poke Floats 2 Poke'mon Poke Floats 3 Poke'mon (New) Super Mario Maker (New) Mario New Super Mario Bros Wii U Mario Mario Bros Super Mario Galaxy Mario Clockwork Tower (New) Legend of Zelda All Dogs goes to Heaven-All Dogs (New) Palnet X-Packages from Planet X (New) Palace of star-Star vs Forces of Evil (New) Planet Kartana-Maxi (New) WWE 2k17 (New) WWE WWE 2k18 (New) WWE Halberd Kirby Doodle Woods Wario Jungle of Serene (New) Safari Zimbawee Boxes of Interior (New) World of Boxes Melolee Lands (New) Melolee Zwgi Time (New) Turok Fungi Forest Donkey Kong Planet Thabeta (New) Jet Force Gemini Miiverse Mii Terrydactyland Banjo & Kazooie Capital B Headquarters Yooka Laylee (New) Pop's Dinner Johnny Bravo (New) The Loud House Loud House (New) Hyrule Temple Legend of Zelda Norfair Metroid Skyworld-Kid Icarus Bagular's Lair Bomberman (New) Mythical Dream Land Mythical Dream Land (New) Mythical African Forest Mythical Dream Land (New) Bedrock The Flintstones Boogeyman's Lair Adventures of Billy and Mandy Dr Wily's Lair Megaman Magascar-MAgascdar Beavis and Butthead do America Beavis and Butthead My Little Pony Land-My Little Pony (New) Aqua Teen Hunger Force House Aqua Teen Hunger Force Marcus Level Marcus Level (New) Mickey's Birthday Mickey Mouse (NeW) Game Store-Johnny Test (New) Harold Crack's Hall of Inventions Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (New) Cool Up-Tribe Cool Crew (New) Music Madness-Donkey Kong Castle Crush Donkey Kong Dr Eggman's Lair-Sonic The Hedgehog (New) Mario Circuit-Mario Mario Circuit (Brawl)-Mario Castle Seige-Fire Emblem WCW-WcW (New) WCW Halloween Havoc WCW (New) It's Adventure time Adventure Time (New) Tricked Loud House (New) Summit Ice Climbers Snowland Way Ice Climbers (New) WWE Vincedicilous Race WWE (New) Dragon World-Dragon Ball Z (New) New Ultra Space-Pokemon (New) Chum Bucket-Spongebob Squarepants (New) Castle Rock-Rayman Gloo Gloo Gloo-Rayman Dragon Slayer-Rayman Club Villan Your Favorite Martian Chelsea's Room-Real Life Nintendogs Nintendogs Bridge of Eldin-Legend of Zelda Eye Snake Bomberman Dark Radar Perfect Park (New) Mute City-F Zero Big Blue F Zero Onett Earthbound Fourside Earthbound UFO of Smith-Monster Buster Club (New) Danger Land-Danger & Eggs (New) Wii Fit Training Room-Wii Fit Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega OK KO (New) Antartica Street Fighter (New) Duck Hunt Duck Hunt Nowhere-Spongebob Squarepants (New) Dream Valley Nights Wicked Dance-Turok Imagination Domination-Eliot Kid (New) Popeye's Boat House Popeye (New) Horrid Neighborhood Horrid Henry (New) Gamer Wario Uncle Grandpa RV Uncle Grandpa (New) Forbidden Cave Ducktales Aldur's Lair Golden Axe Dr Drakken;s Lair Kin Possible (New) Xenomorph-Aliens & Predator (New) Maxi Dream-Maxi (New) Space Channel 5 Station Space Channel 5 Groundskeeper Park Regular Show (New) Time in Space Regular Show (New) Mario Character Elimation Mario/Goanimate (New) Kitchen of Annoying Orange Annoying Orange (New) Lord Cruz's Castle Star Vs Forces of Evil (New) Dunklemunk High School Bunsen is a Beast (New) Bunsen's Beast House Bunsen is a Beast (New) Sewer Hole-Ninja Turtles Billey Dilley's Mystery House-Billy Dilley (New) Rainbow Palace Deluxe-Bomberman (New) Zen & Mem's Ice Cream Parlor (New) Water Slide Tower-Chuck's Choice (New) Freaktown-Freaktown (New) Lord Cuddles' Castle-Freaktown (New) Suzaka Castle-Street Fighter Gardarr-Final Fantasy Umbra Tower-Bayonetta Mystery House-Gravity Falls Amanda's Mansion-Bunsen is a Beast (New) Warriors for Hire Mighty Magiswords (New) Spies Hideout Totally Spies (New) Darth Vader's Ship-Star Wars (New) Spookiest Gransion Bunnicula (New) Halo Invader-Halo (New) Spelunky Cave Spelunky (New) Bears Wood We Bare Bears (New) Time Bokan 24 Ship Time Bokan 24 (New) Alvin's House Alvin & Chipmunks (New) Ms Cronner's House Alvin & Chipmunks New Gates of the Underworld-Gauntlet (New) Murphy Neighborhood-Milo Murphy's Law (New) Ultra Wormhole Poke'mon An Aloha Kanto-Poke'mon (New) (DLC) Adventure Academy Mighty Magiswords DLC Cat Mansion Kitty is not a Cat DLC New Ruft Up Barn Puft Up Cow DLC New Uniland Unikitty DLC (New) Superheroes Staduim Incredibles DLC New Falfa's Apartment Apple & Onion DLC New Fish Hooks Pet Store Fish Hooks DLC New Zooptopia Zootopia DLC New Playable Stages 3DS Exclusive Stages Battlefield-Super Smash Bros Boxing Ring-Punch Out 3D Land-Mario Castle Rock-Rayman Maraaichi Center-Rayman Gerudo Valley-Legend of Zelda Spirit Train-Legend of Zelda Dr Lily's Lair-Megaman Tomodachi Life-Tomodachi Life Arena Ferox-Fire Emblem Living Room-Nintendogs Retro Bomberman Maze- Bomberman Sugar Rush-Wreck it Ralph Mute City-F-Zero Paper Mario-Mario WarioWare Inc-Warioware Yoshi's Island-Yoshi Brinstar-Metroid Corneria-StarFox Magicant- Earthbound Flat Zone 2-Game & Watch Aurora Zone 2-Game & Watch Castle Crush-Donkey Kong Cave Dweller Concert-Donkey Kong Castle Seige-Fire Emblem Distant Planet-Pikmin PictoChat 2-PictoChat Game Boy-Game Boy Family Guy House-Family Guy Pac-Maze-Pac-Man Thunder Blasters-Thunder Blasters Alter's Lair-Golden Axe Wicked Dance-Turok Oasis-Turok Dream Valley-Nights Jump Around-Your Favorite Martian Lauren Sanor's Room-Real Life Shao Kahn's Throne-Mortal Kombat Sprit of Fright-Yoshi Descrated Temple-Gauntlet Sumner's Castle-Gauntlet All Bosses Competion-Gauntlet Gates of Underworld-Gauntlet TNA Impact-TNA Aztec Complex-Goldeneye Goldeneye England-Goldeneye Flat Zone X-Game and Watch Aurora Zone X-Game and Watch Duck Hunt-Duck Hunt Gamer-Wario Jungle Hijinxs-Donkey Kong Mario Circuit-Mario Mario Circuit Brawl-Mario Luigi's Mansion-Mario Kongo Jungle-Donkey Kong 75m-Donkey Kong Temple-Legend of Zelda Yoshi's Island-Yoshi Bridge of Eldin-Legend of Zelda Norfair-Metroid The Great Cave Offensive-Kirby Lylat Cruise-Starfox Pokemon Staduim 2-Poke'mon Poke'mon Staduim 3-Poke'mon Skyworld-Kid Icarus Smashville=Animal Crossing Wrecking Crew-Wrecking Crew Wuhu Island-Wii sports Pac-Land-Pac-Man Miiverse-Mii DK Summit-Donkey Kong Buzzcut's Gym-Beavis & Butthead Vito's Pizzeria-Garfield Rouge's Landing-Skies of Arcadia Temple Trouble-Super Monkey Ball Graffiti City-Jet Set Radio Happy Tree Friends Playground-Happy Tree Friends Imprisioned Bank-Ducktales Rest Bomb Forest-Kid Icarus Tortimer's Island-Animal Crossing Rainbow Road-Mario Find Mii-StreetPass Quest Prism Tower-Poke'mon Terrydactyland-Banjo & Kazooie Logotown-Banjo & Kazooie Click Clock Wood-Banjo & Kazooie Master Pokerap-Poke'mon Balloon Fight-Balloon Fight Jungle Japes-Donkey Kong Poke Floats-Poke'mon Old Mute City-F-Zero WWF Raw-WWE Gaur Plain-Xenoblade Fungus Forest-Donkey Kong Golden Plains-Mario Pac-Man-Pac-Man Simpson's House-Simpsons Green Hill Zone-Sonic the Hedgehog Far Far Away Idle-Shrek Spiral Mountain-Banjo & Kazooie Shrek Swamp-Shrek Castle Crush-Donkey Kong Pichochat-Wii Castle Seige-Fire Emblem Poke Floats-Poke'mon 99 Luft Balloons-Real Life Wii U Exclusive Stages Battlefield-Super Smash Bros Final Destination-Super Smash Bros Boxing Ring-Punch Out Skyloft-Legend of Zelda Town & City-Animal Crossing Classic Game Boy-Real Life Dream Land-Kirby Old School Bomberman-Bomberman Battlefest Ship-Bomberman Granny's World Tour-Rayman Orchestra Chaos-Rayman Maraichi Desert-Rayman Dragon Slayer-Rayman Gloo Gloo Gloo-Rayman Caves of Skops-Rayman Pahitew Island-Total Drama Wicked Dance-Turok Hive of the Mantids-Turok Dinosaur Swamp-Turok SF Training Room-Street Fighter Cruise Ship Stern-Street Fighter Terrarium or Terror-Banjo & Kazooie Bizarre League Temple-Banjo & Kazooie Terradactyland-Banjo & Kazooie Gobi's Valley Banjo & Kazooie Click Clock Wood-Banjo & Kazooie Cave Dweller Concert-Donkey Kong Wreck It Hotel-Wreck it Ralph Sugar Rush-Wreck it Ralph Krusty Ride-Simpsons Mario Circuit-Mario Delphino Plaza-Mario Luigi's Mansion-Mario Mario Circuit Brawl-Mario Woolly World-Yoshi Gamer-Warioware Jungle Hijinx-DK Kongo Jungle-DK 75m-DK Temple-Legend og Zelda Bridge of Eldin-Legend of Zelda Norfair-Metroid The Great Cave OFfense-Kirby Lylat Cruise-Starfox Pokemon Stadium 2-Poke'mon Pokemon Stadium 3- Poke'mon Poke Floats 2-Poke'mon Port Town Aero Dive-F-Zero Onett-Earthbound Flat Zone X-Game and Watch Aurora Zone X-Game and Watch Skyworld-Kid Icarus Smashville- Animal Crossing Duck Hunt-Duck Hunt Wrecking Crew-Wrecking Crew Wuhu Island-Wii Sports Pac Land-Pac Man Miiverse Burns Incorporated-Simpsons The Pit-Mortal Kombat Cyllage Road-Poke'mon Duckington DC-Ducktales Buzzcut's Gym-Beavis & Butthead Do America-Beavis & Butthead Grojband-Grojband Samba De Carnival-Samba de Amigo Oasis- Turok Unova League-Poke'mon Sunshine Tour-Samba de Amigo Shao Kahn's Throne-Mortal Kombat Majove Desert-Aqua Teen Hunger Force Dr Weird's Lair-Aqua Teen Hunger Force Space Port 9-Space Channel 5 Carnival Park-Samba de Amigo Alter's Lair-Golden Axe Rogue's Landing-Skies of Arcadia Graffiti City-Jet Set Radio Temple Trouble-Super Monkey Ball Seasonal Shrines-Shinobi The Waltersons Farm-Farmer's Harvest Vito's Pizzeria-Garfield Dr Wily's Lair-Megaman Pyrosphere-Metroid Castle Rock-Rayman Lucha Madness-Rayman Pahithew Island-Total Drama Pilot Wings-Pilot Wings Wii Fit Studio-Wii Fit High in the Sky-Bert & ERnie Adventures Garden of Hope-Pikmin Windy Hill- Sonic the Hedgehog Shrek the Final Descrated Temple-Gauntlet Gates of Underworld-Gauntlet TNA Impact-TNA James Bond Real Estate-GoldeneyeChapter-Shrek Dream Valley- Nights Crystal Kingdom-Glover Death World-Grim Adventures The Gates of Underworld-Gauntlet Jungle Storm-Perfect Dark Carrington Institute-Perfect Dark Mario Galaxy- Mario Palutena's Temple-Kid Icarus Jade Palace-Kung Fu Panda Teen Titans Headquarters-Teen Titans Music Madness-Donkey Kong Funky Stadium-Donkey Kong H.I.V.E Five's Hideout-Teen Titans Rock Vegas-Flintstones Staglimate Ball Game-Flintstones Kalos Pokemon League-Poke'mon Rusty Bucket Bay-Banjo & Kazooie Great Fox-Star Fox Mushroom Kingdom U-Mario WWE 2k14-WWE WWE 2k15-WWE Wrestlemania 30-WWE Secret Mountain Fort Awesome-Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Master Pokerap-Poke'mon Halberd-Kirby Race of Ages-Sonic All Stars Racing Transforned Gaur Plain-Xenoblade Forbidden Cave-Ducktales Butthead's Nightmare-Beavis and Butthead WWE SVR 2008-WWE Bedrock-Flintstones Delfino Plaza-Mario Simpson's House-The Simpsons Coliseum-Fire Emblem The Roost-Animal Crossing Resistence of Masaki-Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Berningtown-Bert & Ernie Datadyne Defection-Perfect Dark Mayhem Temple-Banjo & Kazooie Spiral Mountain-Banjo & Kazooie Click Clock Wood-Banjo & Kazooie Bomber Coaster-Bomberman Bagular's Hideout-Bomberman Mute City-F-Zero Big Blue-F-Zero Eye Snake-Bomberman Castle Crush-Donkey Kong Bikini Bottom-Spongebob Squarepants Shrek's Swamp-Shrek Far Far Away Idle-Shrek Pictochat-Wii Jump Around-Your Favorite Martian Grojband-Grojband Chelsea's Room-Real Life 99 Luft Balloons-Real Life Both Versions Of DLC Miiverse-Miis (DLC) Brooke's Interview Room-Real Life (DLC) Mystery Shack-Gravity Falls (DLC) Madascgar-Madascgar (DLC) Shadow Moses Island-Metal Gear Solid (DLC) Summit-Ice Climbers (DLC) Thiller Bark-One Piece (DLC) Orchid Bay City-Juniper Lee (DLC) Fred Flintstone Wrestling Entertainment-Flintstones/WWE (WWE) Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Ring-Ready 2 Rumble Boxing (DLC) Townsville-Powerpuff Girls (DLC) Space Ghost Ship-Space Ghost (DLC) Hi Hi Puffy Bus-Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi (DLC) Crystals of Staglamiteica-Steven Universe (DLC) Land of Gnoo-Adventure Time (DLC) Walterson's House-Gumball (DLC) Tri Zenon Ship-Tri Zenon (DLC) Land of Udrogoth-Dave the Barbarian (DLC) Digital World-Digmon (DLC) Breadwinners Dinner-Breadwinners (DLC) Planet Tunu-Star Vs the Forces of Evil (DLC) Captain Gutt's Ship-Ice Age (DLC) Olyve Oil's Apartment-Popeye (DLC) Conker's Tree House-Conker (DLC) Dr Claw's Hideout-Inspector Gadget (DLC) Susan and Mary's Lab-Johnny Test (DLC) Dr Doofenschmirtz Inc.- Phineas and Ferb (DLC) Ed Edd n Eddy Neighborhood-Ed Edd n Eddy (DLC) Rainbow Palace-Bomberman (DLC) Rumble Falls-Donkey Kong (DLC) Bramble Rumble-Donkey Kong (DLC) Super Mario Bros-Mario (DLC) OPerate Frigate-Metriod (DLC) Foster's Home-Foster's Home (DLC) MK vs Marvel DC-Marvel (DLC) Ocean View-Sonic (DLC) Dan Vs-Dan Vs (DLC) Wesking Ghost Town-Resident of Evil (DLC) Nora Wakeman's Laboratory-My Life as a Teenage Robot (DLC) Capertown-Capertown Cops (DLC) American Dad's Office-American Dad (DLC) Propane Store-King of the Hill (DLC) Dungeons and DRagons-Final Fantasy (DLC) Dream Land 64-Kirby (DLC) Suzaku Castle-Street Fighter (DLC) The Jungle-The Incredibles (DLC) Monsters Incorporated-Monsters Inc. (DLC) Monsters University-Monsters Inc. (DLC) Camp Lazlo-Camp Lazlo (DLC) Future of Futurama-Futurama (DLC) Fairly ODd World-Fairly Oddparents (DLC) N64 Peach's Castle-Mario (DLC) N64 Hyrule Castle-The Legend of Zelda (DLC) NXT Arrival-NXT (DLC) WCW Halloween Havoc-WCW (DLC) Dr Horse's Therapy-Ren & STimpy (DLC) Chowdertown-Chowder (DLC) Scooby Doo Mystery Machine-Scooby Doo (DLC) Scooby Doo Haunted House-Scooby Doo (DLC) Darth Vader's Ship-Star Wars (DLC) All Dogs Goes to Heaven-All Dogs (DLC) Ned's Burgers-Johnny Bravo (DLC) Dr Drakken's Hideout-Kim Possible (DLC) Stack n Sash-Scaredy Squirrel (DLC) Ratburn's Classroom-Arthur (DLC) Big Flashback Jam-Pepper Ann (DLC) Planet X-Packages From Planet X (DLC) Middle of Nowhere-Courage the Cowardly Dog (DLC) Cliff Survival-Shoot Many Robots (DLC) Horrid Resistance-Horrid Henry (DLC) Warner's Home-Animaniacs (DLC) Dexter's Laboratory-Dexter's Laboratory (DLC) Gears of Dead-Gears of War (DLC) Zombie Island-Left 4 Dead (DLC) Hawaii Ohai-Lilo & Stitch (DLC) Seven Little Monster's House-Seven Little Monsters (DLC) Gallaxhar's Cover Ship-Monsters Vs Aliens (DLC) Fourside-Earthbound (DLC) Peach's Castle Melee-Mario (DLC) Great Bay-LEgend of Zelda (DLC) Saffron City-Poke'mon (DLC) Tendo's Training Senshi-Ranma 1/2 (DLC) Carelot-Care Bears (DLC) Mt Marmageddon-Dragon Quest (DLC) Tribe Cool Crew-Tribe Cool Crew (DLC) Japan Only Minion's Secret Tunnel-Despicable Me (DLC) Mega Mind Corporated-Mega Mind (DLC) Hunting Season-Looney Tunes (DLC) Mutant Teenage Ninja Turtles Sewers-Mutant Teenage Ninja Turtles (DLC) Camp Lakebottom-Camp Lakebottom (DLC) Super Mario Maker-Mario (DLC) Pirate Ship-Legend of Zelda (DLC) Duck Hunt-Duck Hunt (DLC) for 3DS Midgar-Final Finasty (DLC) Goanimate Home-Goanimate (DLC) Goanimate Office-Goanimate (DLC) Goanimate School-Goanimate (DLC) Goanimate Cinema-Goanimate (DLC) Goanimate Bedroom-Goanimate (DLC) Ant Planet-Jet Force Gemini (DLC) Camp Lazlo-Camp Lazlo (DLC) We Bare Bears Cave-We Bare Bears (DLC) Umbra Clock Tower-Bayonetta (DLC) Arnold Playground-Hey Arnold (DLC) Agribah-Aladdin (DLC) WWE 2k16-WWE (DLC) Rugrats Playpin-Rugrats (DLC) Vendetta's Lab House-Making Fiends (DLC) Curlyington High School-Doug (DLC) Conbury Middle High School-Supernoobs (DLC) Nina's Room-Pixel Pinkie (DLC) Fright of Scary-Yoshi's Island (DLC) Trash Alley-2 Stupid Dogs (DLC) Braceface-Braceface (DLC) The Aqua Teen's House-Aqua Teen Hunger Force (DLC) Queen Delightful's Castle-7D (DLC) Casper's Scare School-Casper (DLC) Miiverse-Mii (DLC) Items X Bomb Legend of Zelda Shotgun Spelunky Red Bomb Star Fox Star Mario Poke Ball Poke'mon MAster Ball Poke'mon Beast Ball Poke'mon (New) Home Run Bat Super Smash Bros Leonard's Wand Total Drama (New) Low Kick of Fortune (New) Hyper Beam Bazooka Bomb Omb Mario Final Smash Super Smash Bros Z Move Braclet Poke'mon (New) Mr Krab's Giant Claw Spongebob Squarepants (New) Rock Shower Real Life (New) Swarm Flute Bug's Nature (New) Kanji Swipe-Touhou (New) Super Sonic Horn Smash Bros (New) Item Series Type Description ? Block SSB Mario Series Super Mario Container The ? Block acts similarly to a crate, though can not be picked up. It will drop up to three items when attacked, though there is a chance that coins will instead be released, which are useless and do nothing. Once the block is empty, it becomes a Used Box before disappearing. Arlon Orbitars SSB Kid Icarus Series Kid Icarus Shooting When picked up, the Arlon Orbitars will rotate around the user, firing bullets of energy towards the nearest fighter in a constant stream for a few seconds. The bullets deal minor damage and, like Fox's blaster shots, they do not cause flinching and thus fighters can run through streams quickly. Assist Trophy SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Summoning Once picked up, the fighter will hold it in the air and unleash a random character to assist them. For a list of characters that can be spawned from an Assist Trophy, see here. Back Shield SSB Kid Icarus Series Kid Icarus Status Defends the user by protecting their backside from all attacks. Balloon Bomb SSB Kirby Series Kirby Throwing (Heavy) A heavy bomb that creates a big explosion after being thrown, or an even larger explosion should it sustain enough damage from attacks. Banana Fairy SSB Donkey Kong Series Donkey Kong Special The Banana Fairy follows around the first fighter to touch it, and pulls items towards them. Banana Peel SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing Causes those who touch the Banana Peel, whether they run over it or have it thrown at them, to trip. Barrel SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Container (Heavy) A heavy barrel that may either explode or release items once broken. If attacked but not broken, it can roll around. Beam Sword SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Battering A small sword made of light that changes the length of its beam depending on the character wielding it. Beehive SSB Animal Crossing Series Animal Crossing Throwing Once thrown at an opponent, the beehive will release a swarm of bees that will continually attack that fighter for 10 seconds. If the beehive misses all fighters, the bees will instead target the nearest fighter. Beetle SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Throwing When thrown, the Beetle will travel in a straight line. Should it come in contact with an opponent, it will fly up into the air and off the screen with them in its pincers. Fighters can escape by mashing buttons, as the Beetle is treated as a normal grab, though it is incredibly difficult to do so, and is harder to do at higher percentages. After it is thrown, it can be attacked to reverse the direction in which it travels. Black Shell SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing A small black shell that can be thrown. It travels across the platform it is thrown onto, and will explode should it hit a wall or a fighter. Blast Box SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Throwing (Heavy) A heavy crate that explodes upon taking enough damage or being hit by a fire attack. Bob-omb SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing A small bomb that creates a huge explosion when attacked or thrown. If it is not picked up and thrown within a certain amount of time, it will begin to wander around before detonating itself. It can also explode while held by a fighter if they hold it for too long. Bokoblin Arm SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Battering The skeletal arm of a Stalkoblin. Fighters can slowly swing it at foes to deal massive damage and massive knockback to them. The arm will break after the user successfully hits three opponents. The arm does not fly far when thrown, but will deal even more damage and knockback should it hit someone; though it will always break after it hits another fighter, wall, or the ground. Bombchu SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Throwing A small mouse-like explosive that detonates when it comes in contact with any fighter. After being thrown, the Bombchu will latch on to the platform and travel around it, moving across any platforms and walls attached to it until it travels off-screen or until it explodes. Boo SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status A small Boo that, when picked up, turns the character semi-invisible for a short time. While hard to see, the players can see shimmering where the character is as they move around, though they are near-completely invisible when they remain still. It replaces the Cloaking Device from Super Smash Bros. Melee, and acts identically. Boomerang SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing It will return to the one who threw it after it travels a certain distance, unless intercepted by a platform or grabbed by an opponent. Its strength increases the more times the Boomerang is thrown in succession. Bullet Bill SSB Mario Series Super Mario Transformation The user transforms into a Bullet Bill and travels a short distance in whichever direction the control stick is held, dealing massive damage and knockback to those who are hit by it. It can be reflected. Bumper SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Throwing A small bumper that can stick to the ground or remain floating in midair. It bounces away all those, including the one who threw it, that touch it. Bunny Hood SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Status A headband with rabbit ears attached. The item greatly increases the wearer's speed and jump height for a short time. Cape Feather SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status A feather that, when grabbed, gives the user a yellow cape. The item greatly increases the wearer's jump height and decreases the rate at which they fall for a short time. Capsule SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Container A small container that will release a single item when broken or thrown. It has a chance of exploding. CD SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Collectible A collectible item that, once collected, unlocks a new song that can play on a certain stage. Players can use the My Music menu to adjust the frequency of a song's appearance, as well as listen to songs that they have unlocked. See here for a list of music that plays on multiplayer stages. Cucco SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Throwing A small chicken-like creature that has made numerous appearances in The Legend of Zelda series. It can be thrown at opponents, and if it hits a fighter, it will summon a swarm of Cuccos to continually attack them for a short time. Additionally, if a fighter attacks the Cucco as it wanders around, it will summon a swarm of Cuccos to protect itself. Crate SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Container (Heavy) A heavy crate that will release many items once broken or thrown. It has a chance of exploding. Cyclone SSB Kid Icarus Series Kid Icarus Throwing A small orb that creates a tornado wherever it lands after being thrown. The tornado draws in fighters should they be close enough to it, and throws them high into the air, dealing no damage to them. Daybreak SSB Kid Icarus Series Kid Icarus Special / Shooting (Heavy) After collecting all three pieces of the Daybreak, the user will earn the Daybreak. Upon gaining the heavy gun, fighters can fire a single blast of energy that has a long horizontal range. One fighter must collect all three pieces; should another fighter grab one, they will drop it upon taking enough damage or when KO'd. Deku Nut SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Throwing After being thrown, broken, or after a short period of time, the Deku Nut will explode to stun any nearby fighters (should they be on the ground) or launch them (should they be in the air). Dragoon SSB Kirby Series Kirby Special After collecting all three pieces of the Dragoon, the player will be taken off-screen and a reticle will appear. The fighter using the Dragoon can aim this reticle and press either of the standard or special attack buttons to launch themselves towards the spot where they placed the reticle, dealing massive damage and knockback - enough to OHKO - any fighter that they make contact with. One fighter must collect all three pieces; should another fighter grab one, they will drop it upon taking enough damage or when KO'd. Drill SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Shooting A weapon that allows the fighter to fire a single large drill that will travel across the stage and drag opponents with it. It will get stuck in any wall that it makes contact with after being fired, after which it is useless. Though its appearance is based on the Drill Arm from the Kid Icarus series, it is used in a different way and as such is treated as an original Super Smash Bros. item. Fairy Bottle SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Throwing / Recovery A bottle with a fairy in it that restores 100%, but only should a fighter's damage percentage be or exceed the aforementioned 100%. Otherwise, it can be thrown at fighters, though will heal any fighter it is thrown at should they meet the said requirements. Fire Bar SSB Mario Series Super Mario Battering A battering weapon that deals fire damage. The bar of fire grows shorter the more times the user successfully hits an opponent with it. Fire Flower SSB Mario Series Super Mario Shooting The user can use the Fire Flower to spew a constant stream of fire. Fishing Rod SSB Animal Crossing Series Animal Crossing Special The Fishing Rod turns the fighter's neutral, neutral aerial, and grab attacks into a tether grab, dragging any fighter that is caught by the rod towards the user. It can also be used to tether recover. Food SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Recovery Small food that will recover very little damage once eaten. Franklin Badge SSB EarthBound Series EarthBound Status A badge that reflects all projectiles that hits the wearer for a limited time. Freezie SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing After spawning, the Freezie will constantly move in a single direction until it is picked up or it falls off the stage. When thrown at an opponent, it will encase them in a block of ice. While on the ground, the Freezie can be destroyed by attacking it. Golden Hammer SSB Mario Series Super Mario Special Upon collecting the Golden Hammer, the fighter will rapidly swing the hammer up and down for a short time to deal massive damage and knockback to all those who it hits; however, it limits the user to a walking speed and only allows them to jump once, though the user can float in the air by holding the jump button. When a fighter is using the hammer, the background music will be replaced by the song that played during bonus stages in Wrecking Crew. It has a small chance of being a Squeaky Hammer instead, dealing no damage at all and leaving the user open to attacks for a short while. Gooey Bomb SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Throwing A small explosive that will stick to a fighter should an opponent throw it at them. The Gooey Bomb can be transferred to another fighter upon making physical contact with them, and will explode after a short time. Should it miss an opponent and get stuck to the ground, it may also explode should a fighter attack it. Grass SSB Mario Series Super Mario Special The fighter who plucks the Grass will receive a random item. Green Shell SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing A small green Koopa Troopa shell. Fighters can either jump on the shell or attack it to push it forwards, or pick it up and throw it at fighters. It will travel across any platform, and will begin travelling the opposite way should it hit a wall. While the shell deals significant damage and knockback to those it is thrown at, it is heavier than most other items and will fall to the ground quicker. Gust Bellows SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Shooting The Gust Bellows unleash gusts of wind that push away any fighter (including those that are invincible, as the attack does no damage). If thrown, the Gust Bellows will wildly fire as they bounce along the ground. Gyroid SSB Animal Crossing Series Animal Crossing Throwing The Gyroid will, when thrown, stick to the ground. Similar to Wobbuffet in previous games, the Gyroid will deal damage when touched, and can be attacked to knock it around like a stationary punching bag. If the Gyroid is attacked by an attack that deals a lot of knockback, it will be knocked away similarly to the fire hydrants that Pac-Man could summon in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Hammer SSB Donkey Kong Series Donkey Kong Special Upon collecting the hammer, the fighter will wildly swing the hammer up and down for a short time to deal massive damage and knockback to all those who it hits; however, it limits the user to a walking speed and only allows them to jump once. When a fighter is using the hammer, the background music will be replaced by the song that played while Jumpman used a hammer in the original Donkey Kong game. It has a small chance of losing its head, becoming useless; though opponents can pick up the head and throw it at opponents to deal massive damage. Heart Container SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Healing A small heart-shaped container that heals a fighter up to 100%. Hockey Stick Ice Hockey Battering The hockey stick is a normal, wooden hockey stick with tape wrapped around the blade. The hockey stick has a long reach and, much like Marth's sword, deals more damage when an opponent is hit with the blade. It deals little damage, but incredible amounts of knockback. Hocotate Bomb SSB Pikmin Series Pikmin Throwing A small bomb modelled after the Hocotate Ship. After being thrown onto a platform, it will fly upwards off the top of the screen, before crashing down a short time later in a large explosion. Home-Run Bat SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Battering A powerful baseball bat that replaces a fighter's forward smash with a powerful battering attack that can instantly KO fighters. When thrown at an opponent, it retains its powerful status, as it will deal out more knockback than most other items and will semi-spike them. Hitting an opponent with the tip of the Home-Run Bat deals more damage and knockback. Lip's Stick Panel de Pon Battering A large stick with a flower on one end. Places a flower on the heads of those who are hit by the wand, which deals slight damage over a short period of time. Using either the forward smash or forward tilt attacks will fire a few extremely-short range spore projectiles, that also grant the "Flower" effect but for a shorter time. Killer Eye SSB Kid Icarus Series Kid Icarus Throwing A small turret that fires blasts of energy forwards when thrown onto the ground. When attacked, it will face the opposite direction. Lightning Bolt SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status The Lightning Bolt will shrink all fighters except the one that first comes in contact with it. There is a chance that it will instead backfire and either only shrink the one who touched it, or shrink every fighter. Majora's Mask SSB The Legend of Zelda Series The Legend of Zelda Status Majora's Mask is a cursed mask that increases the amount of damage dealt by standard, aerial, tilt, and smash attacks. It also gives all standard, aerial, tilt, and smash attacks a darkness effect (which replaces any other effect they may have, though the attacks all act identically). The fighter that picks up Majora's Mask will wear it on their face, and it can be knocked off if the user takes enough damage, is KO'd, or takes a sufficient amount of knockback from a single attack. It will also disappear after a short period of time. Master Ball SSB Pokémon Series Pokémon Summoning Once thrown, the Master Ball will release one random Pokémon. Unlike the similar Poké Ball item, the Master Ball will only release select Pokémon, being those who use more powerful attacks or Legendary Pokémon. The Pokémon that can appear from a Master Ball are the following: Arceus, Darkrai, Deoxys, Entei, Genesect, Goldeen, Kyurem, Lugia, Marshadow, Meloetta, Mew, Mimikyu, Palkia, Popplio, Solgaleo, Suicune, Tapu Koko, Zekrom, and Zoroark. Maxim Tomato SSB Kirby Series Kirby Recovery The fighter who eats the Maxim Tomato will have their damage percentage reduced by 50. Meat Toy SSB Nintendogs Series Nintendogs Throwing A piece of meat on a bone. While it looks like it would heal a fighter, it is actually a rubber toy that deals minor damage when thrown at foes. Metal Box SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status The Metal Box increases the weight and falling speed of the user. Also reduces the chance of flinching from enemy attacks. Motion-Sensor Bomb SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Throwing A small bomb that can be stuck to the ground or to walls and will explode when a fighter (including the one who threw it) draws near it. If thrown directly at a fighter, it will explode upon making contact with them. Mr. Saturn SSB EarthBound Series EarthBound Throwing Mr. Saturn will walk around the stage until he either falls off or is picked up. Deals very minor damage when thrown at opponents, though massive damage to shields. Ore Club SSB Kid Icarus Series Kid Icarus Battering A large club that creates tornadoes when swung. When the user uses their forward smash, they will be granted super armour. Party Ball SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Container (Heavy) Once thrown, it will float into the air and release a variety of items. There is a small chance that it will only drop a large number of Bob-ombs, and an even smaller chance that will will explode after being thrown. Pitfall SSB Animal Crossing Series Animal Crossing Throwing When thrown, it will be buried in the ground where it lands, and the first fighter who walks over it will get buried in the ground. Throwing it at a fighter will bury them where they stand. If it is thrown at an airborne fighter, they will be meteor smashed downwards. Poison Mushroom SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status After its spawns, the Poison Mushroom will continually move in a single direction until it falls off the stage, or hits a wall (turning it around). Should a fighter touch it, they will shrink and grow weaker for a short time. Poké Ball SSB Pokémon Series Pokémon Summoning Once thrown, the Master Ball will release one random Pokémon. For a list of Pokémon and the attacks they perform when they are released, see here. POW Block SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing When thrown or attacked, it causes an earthquake that launches all fighters - including the user - upwards. It can be used three times before it disappears. Ray Gun SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Shooting A small gun that fires energy projectiles that can travel infinitely. It can be shot 16 times before becoming useless. Rolling Crate SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Container (Heavy) A heavy crate on wheels that, when attacked or thrown, will begin to roll along the ground. While it moves, it will damage any of those who are hit by it, though fighters are also able to stand atop it. Like a normal Crate, it will release a number of different items upon being broken. Running Bomb SSB EarthBound Series EarthBound Throwing After being thrown, the Running Bomb will detonate once to release smaller bombs in various directions that explode as they make contact with opposing fighters or platforms. While the initial explosion is the most powerful, its strength is only about half as much as a Bob-omb's. Sandbag SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Special Sandbag can drop any item (except collectibles and Smash Balls), and does so when attacked. Screw Attack SSB Metroid Series Metroid Status The Screw Attack is a small badge that, when collected, will force the user to perform a Screw Attack (a spinning attack that launches those it hits) every time they jump. Shell Helmet SSB Mario Series Super Mario Special A shell that can be worn as a helmet by the fighter that picks it up. It comes in two variants: a Buzzy Beetle's shell or a Spiny's shell. A Buzzy Beetle's shell allows other fighters to stand on the head of the wearer, while the Spiny's shell deals damage should another fighter try and footstool jump off them. Smash Ball SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Special Unlike other items, the Smash Ball must be broken by attacks. Whichever fighter deals the final blow to a Smash Ball destroys it and is granted the ability to use their powerful Final Smash attack, which replaces their neutral special move. Only one Smash Ball can spawn at a single time, and it will fly off the screen should no one break it after a short while. Smart Bomb SSB Star Fox Series Star Fox Throwing Produces an explosion with a large radius when thrown or hit by an item or attack. There is a small chance that the Smart Bomb is a dud, and will not explode; this is randomized after each throw. Soccer Ball SSB Mario Series Super Mario Special Unlike other items, the Soccer Ball cannot be picked up by fighters. Instead, the Soccer Ball must be attacked to launch it in a certain direction, dealing high damage and knockback to all enemies it hits. If knocked off the stage, it may reappear from where it was launched. Spiny Shell SSB Mario Series Super Mario Throwing Also known as the Blue Shell, the Shiny Shell will travel to the top of the stage and follow around an opposing fighter. The fighter it targets tends to be the leading fighter (as in the one with the most stocks remaining or lowest damage percentage), though, if the thrower is in the lead, it will instead target the nearest fighter to them. Spring SSB Donkey Kong Series Donkey Kong Throwing Propels fighters who jump on it upwards. It can be thrown around, and it may land on its side. If the spring lands on its side, it acts similarly to a Bumper, pushing away those who run into it. Unlike a Bumper however, it will be propelled in the direction opposite from where contact is made. Star Rod SSB Kirby Series Kirby Battering / Shooting A battering item. When the forward smash or forward tilt attacks are used, a small star will shoot out of the rod, of which there are a limited supply. Steel Diver Steel Diver Shooting A small blaster that is aesthetically based upon the Steel Diver from the Nintendo 3DS game of the same name. The blaster fires torpedoes, which increase in speed but decrease in power after travelling a short distance. Sticker SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Collectible A small sticker that unlocks a new sticker. Stickers can be used to manipulate a fighter's stats. See here for more information, and here for a list of stickers. Super Leaf SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status A small leaf that gives the user the ears and tail of Raccoon Mario. Holding the jump button will allow the user to float for a short time. Super Mushroom SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status After its spawns, the Super Mushroom will continually move in a single direction until it falls off the stage, or hits a wall (turning it around). Should a fighter touch it, they will grow larger and become stronger for a short time. Superspicy Curry SSB Kirby Series Kirby Status / Shooting Causes the fighter who eats it to shoot forwards a constant stream of fireballs. The fighter who ate the Superspicy Curry will also be forced into a high speed of movement. Super Star SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status After it spawns, the Super Star will bounce along the stage until a fighter makes contact with it. The fighter who touches the Super Star will begin to sparkle, and will be temporarily immune to all damage and knockback. This does not mean they can not be KO'd however, as they can still be pushed by water/wind attacks, or fall off the stage of their own accord. While the Super Star is active, the recurring theme from the Super Mario series that plays while Mario or Luigi is invincible will play. Super Scope Nintendo Shooting The Super Scope peripheral used with the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Unlike its real life counterpart, the Super Smash Bros. Super Scope will fire small blobs of yellow energy, which can be charged to increase their size and damage output. The Super Scope can fire a total of 72 small shots, or five large shots. Team Healer SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Throwing / Recovery A small orb that will only spawn in Team Battles. When thrown at a fighter's teammate it will heal them by an amount that varies depending on how fast the Team Healer travels after being thrown. If thrown at an opponent (or should the ability to attack teammates be enabled), there is a chance that the Team Healer will either damage them by a small amount, or more likely heal them a small amount. Interestingly, the Team Healer can damage opponents even if they are currently invincible. Timed Dynamite SSB Kirby Series Kirby Throwing A bomb that will stick to any surface it is thrown on. The dynamite explodes after a random period of time, ranging from 1 second to 15 seconds. Timer SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Status A small timer that has a variety of different effects on the battle. It may slow down all opponents, all fighters, or just the fighter that picked it up. Being KO'd while the Timer is active will neutralize its effects. Trophy SSB Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Collectible A small figurine of a character from a Nintendo franchise. While it is rare for a trophy to appear in the middle of a fight, collecting it will add it to the player's trophy collection. See here for a list of trophies. Unira Clu Clu Land Throwing When thrown, it will attach to a wall or the ground and deal damage to opponents that come in contact with it. It can be reset should the one who threw it attack it directly. Weird Mushroom SSB Mario Series Super Mario Status Touch the Weird Mushroom will distort the fighter's appearance, making them taller and skinnier. For a short time, it will slightly increase their running speed, jump height, and the damage dealt by aerial attacks. Its effects are not all good however, as the fighter's traction is lowered and they have a very small chance of tripping when they begin moving. Warp Star SSB Kirby Series Kirby Special The fighter who grabs the Warp Star will fly up off the top of the screen, before crashing down to where they were (or into a platform above the starting point) in a large explosion. The Warp Star can be steered slightly to the left or right. Watermelon SSB Kirby Series Kirby Recovery The fighter that eats the Watermelon will recover 10% of their current damage percentage. X Bomb SSB Kid Icarus Series Kid Icarus Throwing After being thrown, it will create an 'X' (or '+')-shaped explosion that covers a large majority of the screen. Life Safer Star Wars Shotgun Spelunky Modes Magic Wand Harry & Bunnie Beer Strength of Warrior Mulan Sword Aria Scarlett Feet Fetish Treacherlous Problem Power Bomb Bomberman Mega Stones Mega Characters Mega Bowser Mega Mario Mario Luigi (New) Mega Discord (New) Mega Donkey Kong Mega Wario Mega Waluigi (New) Mega Lita Mega Trish Stratus Mega Torrie (New) Mega Bluto (New) Mega King K Rool Mega Bromanor Mega Festro Mega Menstruso (New) MEga Lucario Mega Charizard X MEga Mewtwo Y Mega King Candy Mega Turbo Mega Count Wretched (New) Assisted Trophies Knuckle Joe Kirby Evil Ami & Yumi Hi Hi Puffy Squid Metriod Marshmallow Celphapod Real Life Chainsaw Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (New) Master Senshi Chronokids (New) Allen (New) Andross Barbara Birdo Chain Chomp Color Tv Game 15 Dark Samus Daruk (New) Devil Dillion Disc Doh (New) Dr Kawashima Dr Wright Gerald Brisco (New) Ghirahim Goku (New) Gold Bone (New) Hades (New) Hammer Bro Hand Magic (New) Honey Queen (New) Hypnosis Locklet (New) Infantru & Tank Isaac James Ellsworth (New) Jeff Clemont (NEW) Kamek (NeW) Kat & Ana King Boo (New) Knuckle Joe Isabelle Lakitu & Spikes Magnus Mallo (New) Midna Mipha (NeW) Mother Brian Mr Resetti Nightmare Nintendog Pat Patterson (New) Phosphora Poochy (New) Ray Mk Revali (New) Riki (New) Sable Prince Saki Samurai Goroh Sheriff Squawks (New) Starfy Starman Sylku (New) Tempo (New) Tingle Urvan Champion (New) Urbosa (New) Wrestling & Reporter (New) Charging Chucks (New) Poke'mon Venasaur Abra (New) Arceus Bellossom Bewear (New) Bonsly Bulbasaur (New) Chespin Darkrai Dedenne Delibird (NeW) Deoxys (New) Eevee Electabuzz (New) Electrode (New) Entei Fennekin Fletchling Floette (New) Gardevoir Gallade (New) Genesect Glalie Goldeen Heracross (New) Inkay Kartana (NeW) Kyurem Lampent (NeW) Leafeon (New) Lugia Marshadow (New) Meloetta Meowth Metagross Mew Mimikyu (New) Nuzleaf (New) Monkzeark (New) Oshawott Palkia Passimian (NeW) Popplio (NeW) Rattata (NeW) Reshiram (New) Alolan Raticate (New) Snivy Solgaleo (New) Lunala (New) Spewpa Staryu Suicune Swampert (New) Swirlix Tapu Koko (New) Togepi Turtonator (New) Umbreon Weavile Whirlipede (New) Wishiwashi (New) Wobbuffet Zekrom (New) Zoroark Snorlax Marill Flubbastein (New) Doughmellow Man Shedinja (New) Metagross Abomasnow Victini Kyurem Fennekin Zombestein Rowlet (NeW) Litten (New) Popollio (New) Salandit (New) Kommo-o (New) Nihilego (New) UB Burst (New) UB Assembly (New) New Mythical Poke'mon (New) New Mythical Poke'mon 2 (New) Known Others Single Player Multiplayer Ultimate Strength (New) Mega Ultra Smash (New) Event All Star Mode Smash Run Online DLC Nintendo Shop Sound Test Music Jukebox Unlockables List (New) All Man Race (New) Team Race (New) Mini Game Deluxe (New) Price is Right Test Your Luck New for Kwanyze Up to 12 Characters Unlockables List All Man Race Team Race Ultimate Strength Mega ULtra Smash Smash Shop Mini Game Deluxe Enviromental Action Z Move